harry potter or is he? year 3
by smstika
Summary: there is spanking in this story don't like don't read Harry and Hermione are worried when their respective dad and uncle are being way to overprotective and harry becomes rebellious set before and during POA ...I OWN NOTHING if you haven't read harry potter or is he? i suggest you do that
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Home is where the punishment at**

Harry messed with the hem of his shirt as the train pulled away from the grounds he and Hermione would be staying at Hogwart's for the first week of summer vacation and his dad had asked that once his friends left he was to come ALONE to his father's chambers. He knew why it was time for him to pay for his actions as it was quite daft of him to go running to fight a Basilisk but he couldn't just let Ginny die and he surely wasn't going to let Voldemort try and come back. He finally got the courage to walk towards the dungeons knocking on the door once he got there, the door opened to his father who ushered him inside telling him to take a seat while he went to the kitchen taking a pot of tea off of the stove and leaving it to sit while he talked with his son.

"Harry do you understand why we're here"

"Um because I did something dangerous that could have gotten me hurt or worse killed"

"Yes and do you realize how many people were worried about you when you decided to go into the chamber "

"No sir I'm sorry I..I wasn't thinking"

"Obviously"

"I'm sorry"

"Harry I don't want you to be sorry i want you to think of your actions"

"I'm sorry i know I'm bad " Severus sighed

"Come here young man"

Harry shuffled his feet not looking up at his disappointed father but Severus wasn't having any of it as he lifted Harry's chin so he would have to look at him "listen to me you are not a bad child you made a mistake and we're going to deal with that alright" Severus watched as Harry nodded his head before his dad lifted him pulling him over his lap before taking down his jeans and knickers leaving his pale bottom exposed.

Harry blushed as his father put him over his knee and barred him he wasn't a sodding tot but he knew it would help take away some of his guilt.

"Mr. Snape why are we here"

"Because I'm bad".. SMACK..

"No try again"

"I left the dorms when I wasn't supposed to"... SMACK.. SMACK... SMACK..

"What else"

"I...i eavesdropped on a conversation between the professors".. SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK..

"And lastly"

"I ...put myself in unnecessary danger and worried everyone i….I'm sorry dad".. SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... cried as his father lifted him fixing his clothing before rubbing his back and rocking them both back and forth while comforting him "it's alright little one everything's forgiven"

"p..promise " Harry asked in a shuddering voice Severus looked at the boy running his fingers through his hair before kissing the top of his head holding him a bit tighter "i promise" he said as his sons eyes became heavy and he drifted off to sleep in his father's arms feeling safer than he ever had .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2:the escapee**

Snape had put his child to sleep before going back to listen to the wizarding news there wasn't anything too pressing that was until he heard about him " _this just in notorious mass murderer Sirius black has escaped from Azkaban prison if you see him please do not engage as he is a dangerous loon if you do happen upon him the ministry ask that you contact the auroras department at-"_ Severus turned off the radio sending a patronus to his father asking if he had heard the news about black."

Later he had received a letter from his father asking him to come to his office later tonight to talk with him. It was about that Harry had woken up "what Cha reading" Severus gasped in surprise dropping the letter onto the kitchen table "oh Harry you startled me"

"Sorry" harry said shrugging his shoulders "but what were you reading"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with I have a meeting to attend tonight so if you and ms lupin can behave for at least an hour then you two may stay here in my quarters until the meeting is over "

"Cool that sounds great we can play chess or something"

"Are you hungry I made some sandwiches there in the fridge" harry nodded going to the fridge and grabbing a sandwich labeled ham and egg heating it up a bit before sitting back down seeing a glass of milk appear in front of his plate he looked up at his father who simply gave him a pointed look "you need something to drink as you have barely drank anything all day"

Harry didn't respond simply picking up his glass and drinking the milk

Once he had eaten and drank his milk he then went to see what his father was doing finding him in his bedroom he knocked coming in once he heard his father say he could enter "hey dad" harry said as he climbed up on his dads massive bed plopping himself down next to the tall man "hello harry do you need something child"

"No...oh but i did have a question when is Hermione coming over I'm bored there's nothing to do"

Severus smiled at the boys childish antics that showed he and his cousin were both still young and needed someone to look out for them "well if you'd like i could always give you a list of chores to do that would definitely cure that boredom and keep you busy till they get here in about two hours"

"Dad " harry said leaning into his father Severus smiled "alright how about we play a quick game of gin rummy before I have to leave alright" Sev said trying to smooth down his sons unruly hair.

An hour later it was time for Severus to leave and Hermione had just gotten there as he was leaving instructing the children to behave until he got back. Once he left harry and Hermione talked for awhile about different things before starting a game of wizard's chess that would last well into the day. Severus walked into his father's office seeing only his family there as he went sitting down beside his mother before his father spoke "i assume you have both heard the news both men nodded "good although I have been in contact with the minister who was there not long ago and visited black he kept mumbling about someone …...saying he had to get to them when they asked him who he was talking about he said they were both at Hogwarts …...its harry and Hermione be believe he's coming after them and due to the confundus charm he still believes James is Harry's father."

"What can we do to protect them" Remus asked

"They should be fine to go to the cottage for the summer as long as they do not wander i know it will be hard but we must keep them close until we can return to school but i don't think we should tell the children it will do no good to frighten them"

"What about during the school year" Severus asked

Albus sighed "If black is not caught before term then they will not be allowed off the grounds"

"But that would mean-" Minerva chimed in

"Yes the children would miss the hogsmeade visits but I believe it's for the best although it's up to you both to decide"

Remus and Severus looked at each other in understanding before turning to their father " we don't want them to be in danger so if it's for the best they don't go then we won't sign their permission slips we just want them to be safe."

Dumbledore nodded before standing up well then i believe we are done here and we can leave for the cottage in the morning goodnight my boys ."

"Goodnight" the two men said at the same time before leaving and heading back down to Severus chambers to collect their children when they opened the door they smiled as the children were jumping around the living room screaming about the floor being lava.

Once they had both fallen laughing they looked seeing their fathers standing there "hey dad" Hermione said standing up and going over to hug her father while Harry straightened up the room putting the cushions back on the couch before sitting down next to his father while his uncle sat at the bar counter with Hermione by his side. "You two had fun i presume " Harry's uncle said "we did Hermione said leaning in to her father who gently rubbed her back before speaking to her "Hermione dear would you mind sitting over there next to Harry your uncle and I have some things we need to discuss" Hermione nodded moving from her spot as Severus got up standing beside his brother as both children sat down "we need to talk before we leave for the cottage tomorrow now we do want you to both have fun but we need to add some rules and the only explanation we are going to give you is that this is solely for your protection do you understand" Severus asked the two

"Yes sir" both said

"Ok " Remus said "the first rule is that you MUST tell an adult where you are going at all times if it is outside of the home and if we decide it is too far from where you need to be we can tell you to stay closer."

"The second rule " Severus started "is that when/if we do go out you may not run ahead of the family we always need to see you"

Harry looked at Hermione wondering why both of their dads had become overly protective all of a sudden "the third rule is that neither of you will question us we know what we are doing and we are not doing it to be mean but to keep you both safe "

The fourth and last rule your curfews will be brought up when the porch light comes on you need to definitely be inside the house and stay there or you will be very sorry little children are we understood"

"Yes sir" the two mumbled not understanding why they had more rules to follow now than they did at Christmas I mean what happened in that meeting. "Is everything ok dad" Harry asked looking a bit concerned wondering what exactly had taken place in that meeting "nothing is wrong Harry but due to recent event measures need to be taken to ensure your and Hermione's safety so as long as you both follow these rules there will be no problem ok " harry nodded

Later that night after Hermione and uncle Remus had gone home Harry was just getting ready to go to bed stepping out of the loo going back to his bedroom to find his father sitting by his bed he quietly got under the covers yawning as his dad tucked him in "anything else you need "

"No dad I'm fine" Severus smiled brushing some of Harry's hair away before kissing his forehead "goodnight child sleep well "

"goodnight dad" Severus smiled a little before closing Harry's door placing wards around it to alert him if anything happened before heading to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: sorry for not updating regularly just had lot of stuff on my plate my nona just died and also trying to finish out semester of college but am finally returing once again sorry please enjoy and sadly i own nothing .**

 **Chapter 3: Back to candy cottage**

The next morning Harry and Severus joined everyone back in his father's office to use the floo so that they could head to the cottage as the last time the kids went first stepping through the floo before stating candy cottage and in a whoosh they were they stepped out they both smiled glad to be back home . they both took their trunks to their rooms unpacking stopping only when they heard the floo come back to life and watching from the couch as their fathers came out their faces looking a bit grim but the children simply chalked it up to them being overly tired from the end of the term. both left the room taking their bags to their rooms to unpack for the summer as well Harry smiled glad that he finally had a place more than Hogwarts to call home.

Later that night once everyone is asleep Harry is sitting quietly at his desk, trying to write an essay about witch-burning for his Hogwarts classes without waking up his family he knows that he should be asleep but he just can't seem to fall asleep he hasn't been up this late since being at the Dursleys they didn't care about him never did and if he had never gotten his mother's letter he would still be there or maybe he would have run off by now he was so lost in thought he didn't notice that there was someone hovering over him "you spelled religious wrong" Harry gasped turning in his seat to see his dad standing behind him "dad….hey you startled me ….what are you doing awake"

"I could ask you the same question young man it is nearly one in the morning"

"I can't sleep I tried but it wasn't working so I thought if I did something boring then I would fall asleep but then I guess my mind kinda ran off" it was then that hermione stirred a bit but didn't awaken severus motioned for Harry to follow him, they walked out of his room and down the hall into another room that was very dark Harry could barely see where his dad was until he saw a small ball of dim light appeared in front of him to show him a bed room he must be in his father's room "come and sit" severus said in a rather bored voice Harry did finding his father's room to be rather inviting instead of what he would have thought . "what has you troubled harry" severus said sitting down beside his son looking into the boy's eyes…. lily's eyes he missed her but at least he had the last gift she had given him their son and he was determined to protect Harry and give him everything his relatives did not even if that meant lowering his guard and letting himself be vulnerable and it had changed him….he huffed a bit of laughter the former snape would have lash out yelling about whining twits and how much he wanted nothing more than to be left alone and uninterrupted the old him wouldn't have even cared for the potter brat but severus was different now he still hated children but Harry and hermione had wormed their way into his heart and they weren't leaving severus realized he himself had become lost in thought but Harry hadn't said anything "harry please tell me"

"There's Nothing to tell dad"

Severus glared at his son "do not lie to me, young man"

"Sorry" Harry mumbled

"It's ok but you need to confide in me that's why I am here "

"I..i was just thinking about how much has changed in a year and that if I never got mums letter then I would be back at the Dursleys and I well I wouldn't have you," Harry said his voice breaking a bit as he leaned into his father's side.

"Is that all...Harry whether or not your mother's letter would have come or not we had planned on telling you and Hermione anyway, however, your mother's letter just made us do it a lot sooner than we had planned do you understand " Harry nodded as his father gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Ready to go back to bed son."

"Can I stay here with you?" Harry asked his voice shaking a bit

"Of course," Severus said moving a bit and maneuvering so his son could get under the covers before he got in himself Boxing the lights and soon both father and son were asleep.

The next few days after had been rather subdued for the occupants of candy cottage and tensions were thin as both Harry and Hermione fathers were reluctant to let either of them do anything even together except for their regular study time and reading but everything had to be done inside and within their sight. Harry couldn't even go flying on his broom but whenever they asked they were told it wasn't something they needed to worry about. it wouldn't be until the next morning when everything would explode.

Hermione had just woken up when she heard the faint sound of tapping on the window she barely opened her eyes to see Hedwig she smiled walking over and opening the window a bit to let Harry's owl in before taking the letter seeing it addressed to ….her strange she thought as she sat back on her bed opening the letter seeing it was from Ron

 _Dear Hermione and harry,_

 _Have you heard I mean you must have right mums gone right bonkers over it babbling about blasted friends or something apparently a man named Sirius Black who was said to be the right hand of you know who has escaped Azkaban prison I overheard mum and dad talking about it with the headmaster and apparently he is after you and both have your dads said anything write me back when you can .- Ron Weasley_

Inside was an article from the profit dated before they had even left Hogwarts stating that murderer Sirius Black along with a few others had escaped Azkaban prison and that he had been reportedly been babbling about them being at Hogwarts the reporters had apparently tried to talk to grandpa al but he all he said was that Hogwarts is very safe and if need be he would discuss more security measures with the ministry. Hermione was livid how could they keep something like this from them Hermione hated it when there was something she didn't know it drove her to near insanity until she took a walk or just got out of the house at least that's what she used to do but with the new rules she had to tell someone so changing into some red leggings joggers and her white jumper she tucked the article into her pocket leaving a note on the bathroom she and Harry shared before she left the house .

Harry had woken up about twenty minutes later he had seen the note and went downstairs to see his grandparents trying to console his uncle Remus while his dad stood there looking distraught "whats going on"

"Harry do you know where Hermione is ?"

"Yea," he said pulling out the note handing it to his uncle "she went on a walk "

Everyone looked at him quizzically wanting to press and ask him more questions when the door creaked open and softly closed before seeing Hermione at the door closing it gingerly as not to wake anyone who unknown to her were already up. ahem, grandpa al cleared his throat to get her attention frightening her a bit before she realized everyone was there and her dad was in a state of distress that was quickly turning to anger " where were you " her father asked in an eerily calm manner.

"I went for a walk"

"You didn't tell anyone"

"That's not true I told Harry"

"When we enforced the rule about telling someone where you're going we meant someone of age, not a child"

"WHY so you can tell us no that we can't go anywhere or do anything AnD FOR WHAT just because someone wants to bloody kill us, " she said as she threw down the newspaper article

There was a collective silence before Harry spoke up "what" he asked moving to stand by his cousin and friend "that's why we can't do anything or go anywhere they don't want us to know there's a murderer after us so instead of telling us they kept it a secret"

"TO KEEP YOU BOTH SAFE" Severus screamed Harry looked back at his father his eyes burning with unshed tears and his throat feeling constricted as he tried to talk and figure out why they kept this from them. But instead, he simply grabbed his cousin's hand and the article heading back up to their room slamming and locking the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: la rebellion**

"Well that went well," Severus said sarcastically

"How did they find out," McGonagall asked exasperated, "none of you told them did you"

"Of course not," Remus said "we all agreed not to tell them either until black was caught or until the end of the break "

"Then how did they find out," McGonagall asked

"I don't know mother but we will talk to them after a bit"

(Meanwhile upstairs)

Hermione was livid as she paced around the room ranting about the unfairness of it all practically screaming at a very still and quite Harry who was focused on only one thing

"Hermione? " Harry spoke softly but loud enough for her to hear her, she stopped her tirade looking at her distraught friend "yes Harry"

"Well if they've been keeping this from us what else have they been hiding"

"What do you mean"

Harry huffed almost with a laugh "come on Hermione I know your not daft if they kept something like this who's to say they're not keeping other secrets from us in order to as dad said to protect us "

"Well the only way to know would be to ask us I mean we can't stay up here forever"

"Not if we don't try," Harry said cheekily

Just as Hermione was going to reply there was a knock on the door "who is it" Hermione asked in a rather clipped tone " it's your father and uncle Sev may we come in"

Hermione turned to Harry who was frantically shaking his head before whispering to him "come on Harry I know they shouldn't have lied but they were just trying to protect us"

"They're treating us like little kids it's degrading"

"Yes but they care ….im letting them in so we can talk about this I want answers feel free to pout like a sodding toddler if you wish"

There was an audible click and creak as the door opened both men looked tired and rather spent . " are you two calm enough now to talk with us"

" depends are you both going to lie to us about things that concern our wellbeing"

"It was for -"

"I dont care," hermione said a bit exasperated "we've have been lied to our entire lives you promised to be honest with us"

"When it is in your best interest yes but we can and will protect you even if it means keeping things from you."

"So you don't trust us" harry accused from the other side of the room

"It's not you we dont trust Harry it's what's out there, out there we can't help you and that scares us." severus said looking at his son seeing how serious he was harry nodded in understanding before standing up and walking over to his father enveloping him in a hug .

"Harry," severus said realizing both fathers needed to talk with their children separately harry looked up "maybe we need to leave these two alone so we may speak a bit privately." severus watched as harry lowered his gaze. "Are we in trouble" severus smiled "while neither of us are very pleased with your display downstairs we simply want to talk with you only talk nothing else." Harry smiled a bit as he took his dad's hand and was led out of the room.

Hermione pouted as she watched her friend leave leaving her with only her father who sat down on her bed sighing as he did so if hermione didn't know any better she would think he was ill.

"Are you mad at me"

Remus chuckled opening his arms to his daughter who willingly went to him he sighed contently as he hugged his daughter to his chest "im not mad at you hermione I am scared for you my only daughter and nephew are being targeted by a madman and then to wake up to my daughter gone it scared me I thought the worse than when you finally get back your rude and uncaring I was disappointed. By this point hermione was crying softly "im sorry daddy"

Remus kissed the top of his daughters head before wiping away a few of her tears "it's alright love are you ok."

Hermione nodded before looking at her father "could I sleep with you tonight dad"

She watched as a pained look crossed over her fathers face "im sorry love I won't be here tonight i'm going to see a friend who has something I acquire but i'll see you in the morning ok"

She frowned "but im scared"

"You ...your scared you've got nothing to be scared of hermione you've faced a three headed dog fought flying keys and faced a basilisk you my dear are strong ."

"Well I don't know about that , I mean without harry and ron i'd been killed first year by that troll."

If possible hermione felt her fathers grip tighten before there was a knock on the door "come in" hermione said as she sat on her father's lap the door opened to reveal her grandpa al smiling almost sadly at the two " remy you need to be going if you plan to get where you're going on time." remus nodded "ah yes i'll be down in a minute" moving his daughter off of his lap he started to get up before feeling a hand grab his arm " do you have to go" remus looked back seeing his daughter looking like she would burst into tears at any moment "i'll be back before you know it love I promise all I need you to do is be good for your grandparents ok."

"Wait uncle sev won't be here either," remus smiled sadly at his daughter he had to leave and soon and really didn't have time to explain all this. "Sweetie i promise it will all be fine and me and your uncle sev will be home before you know it besides you and harry will have loads of fun with grandma minnie and papa al ok." she nodded sadly wiping away her remaining tears with the sleeve of her sweater before following her dad downstairs where Harry sat on the couch looking as hesitant as hermione was and with a final goodbye they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: dedicate the next chapter toPhoenixGrifyndor and to Dixie.f.9 **thank you and everyone else for your reviews and sorry that chapters not up yet**


	6. Chapter 6

_**TRIGGER WARNING:**_ _**there will be cutting and fluff talk in this chapter please if this isn't your cup of tea please don't read and if you need to talk to someone please don't try and deal with stuff like this on your own …..enjoy ….. I own nothing.**_

 **Chapter 5: night without them**

Harry and Hermione hadn't done much since their fathers Harry opted to sit in front of the fireplace in which they had left Hermione had been quiet she hadn't left there room but Harry had simply chalked it up to her missing uncle Remus, grandma Minnie had come out five minutes to tell him dinner would be ready soon. He nodded before going and sitting down watching as his grandparents sat down the food appearing in front of them but before they could begin he heard his grandmother's voice calling his name "Harry wheres Hermione?"

Harry looked at the seat next to him which was, in fact, empty he was sure grandma mine had heard that dinner had started. He shrugged Minerva sighed "Harry dear would you go get her please."

"sure, " Harry said standing up and heading upstairs stopping at the door knocking

"Hermione …..Hermione dinners ready" nothing he pressed his ear to the door and faintly he could hear broken and muffled sobs "Hermione!...open the door please, Hermione come on open the door…...if you worried or scared I know I've been there I can help you please, Hermione don't make me come in there , I'm casting a spell in three …..one …...two …..ugh screw it."

"ALOHOMORA" the door burst open and Harry wanted to vomit a whispered "why" came out of his throat as he saw someone he considered one of his best friends arm littered with scars and blood covering freshly cut parts of her arm. the knife was still clutched in her hand as she slowly and shakily stood up "harry you weren't supposed to find out please ...please don't tell I know what I'm doing I can control-"

"NO...No Hermione you need help i ... I can't help you "

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE DAMAGED"

"OF COURSE I DO but Hermione this isn't the answer it's one thing for someone to cut on you it's a whole nother thing to do it to yourself I should know, " Harry said

Just then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs "what is with all the racquet up he- OH MY HERmione" it was grandpa al he quickly ran over to the girl taking the knife from her and tossing it across the room before picking up the girl and sitting her on his lap and holding her tightly "oh child , it'll be ok"hermione continued to cry as she was held into the man's chest he smelled of sawwood and lemon drops "harry my boy go into the bathroom and get the small basin fill it with lukewarm water and a rag along with the alcohol and gaze in the first aid kit think you can do that for me " harry wiped off the last of his tears he had shed earlier before going and doing what he had been told coming back with all the materials his grandfather had asked for albus sat the girl off of his lap before telling harry to leave and that he would talk with him later and turn his attention back to his granddaughter slightly washing off the cuts with the water and rag albus chuckled a bit as he treated her wounds "you know it's been awhile since I've attended to self-inflicted cuts and you just so happen to know the person "

"Sniff" ….really who "

"Your uncle sev in his prime wasn't always the soft and happy man he is now" Hermione chuckled knowing her uncle sev was a nice man but never soft he was strict and without coffee very unpleasant. " uncle sev used to cut himself"

"Yes indeed he did and each time I found out he would have his cuts attended to before his punishment."

Hermione gulped "p-p..punishment" she asked wanting to cry Albus smiled sadly at her lightly patting her leg as he grabbed the gauze finishing up attending to her wounds kissing her head as he stood up picking back up the knife he had thrown "come down in five minutes if you don't I'll carry you down " Albus said the last part smiling. Hoping that his idea would work and that he could help the girl he loved so much.

 **a/n: I'm sorry if this offended anyone I was crying a bit as I wrote it but it gets fluffy and sweeter I promise again I own nothing ….please leave your comments and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: a different kind of punishment 

Hermione sighed as grampa al left she washed her face looking back in the mirror

"I wish my parents had been good, I wish grownups understood, I wish I'd known before they convinced me life is not for me, wished I could see the good inside of me!" she wiped the tears away again before heading back downstairs smelling something amazing coming from the kitchen heading in there she could see harry and her grandpa al at the table playing a game of exploding snap while her grandmother was getting something out from the oven she went over to her feeling as she put her arm around her levitating the pan and setting it down on the counter

"whats that gramma Minnie"

"Its chocolate brownies dear I got the recipe from Molly "

"Oh why we hardly ever get sweets"

Minerva cupped "sometimes a bit of chocolate can make you feel loads better " she whispered before embracing her granddaughter and leading her to sit next to Harry who was sitting across from their grandfather "feeling better now my dear"

Hermione nodded before looking up at him "are you going to you know ….. I mean I know it's the practical thing to do but if you really going to you know."

"Are we going to tell your father" Hermione nodded

"Don't you think he needs to know"

"He'll be mad he'll hate me an...and then I'll have to leave and go back and they'll kill me if I go back …..please let me stay PLEASE."

albus walked over to the girl rubbing small circles on her back "shh...its ok child" he said wiping away the few tears she had shed

"its ok child we've talked about this before neither of you Albus said putting his other hand on Harry's shoulder are going back to your supposed relatives your staying here with us and Hermione while your dad may not like your decision or be disappointed you didn't tell him he would never could never hate you."

he felt as the small girl in his lap nodded before he moved her back into her chair "alright now how about we eat some brownie then we all head to bed it's been a rather…..taxing afternoon wouldn't you say, children,." both kids nodded as they grabbed a brownie eating it rather quickly only getting scolded once when Minerva told them to slow down only to look behind her and see her husband trying to tuff about three in his mouth at a time which made everyone burst into laughter. And once most of the brownies were gone everyone was sent to bed with the promise that everything would be better tomorrow.

as the kids were getting into bed Harry turned on his bedside lamp "Hermione i ... I know you are tired but can I ask you something"

"Sure," she said she sounded almost exasperated. "I can understand what you did and not going to the adults but ...why couldn't you talk to me I'm like your brother ... I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too harry but it's not that simple I…. I just don't …... I don't value myself I've been told all my life …. you're a freak ….a know it all, a stuck up bitch and that I didn't deserve to live that I should die. And I had thought about it between having to make straight A's for my "parents" and still getting beaten for my accidental magic. It's not like I hate it here I don't I love it here but sometimes when it's dark in here and I feel alone i wonder if it worth the trouble I cause, I'm a nobody harry I'm not like you ….not famous wizard who killed Voldemort and I'm definitely not like Ron who got loads of family that loves him which he takes for granted I'm just me I'm just Hermione plain jane with nothing to do or say.

…..harry?"

"That is a load of shit and you know it you are Hermione fucking lupin the brightest witch of our age and smartest and loyalist friend I have and being just Hermione I would love to be just Harry and here i am there's no labels here were just who we were meant to be neither of us is treated differently from the other ….and your last guardians screw em' they did us wrong but we're better than that and you can't let that define you i didn't."

"What do you mean" Harry sighed turning on the light before taking off his shirt to reveal tons of carvings in his back littered with horrible and awful words like "freak", worthless, peasant,accident,nobody, hermione gasped as she gingerly felt the scars before hugging her friend "harry i'm so sorry."

"Its alright Hermione but promise me you'll at least confide in me if you don't feel comfortable with anyone else ok"

"I promise" Harry nodded hugging his cousin and friend one more time before turning off the lights "goodnight Hermione ... I love you"

"Night Harry love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Daddy's home...shit**

The next morning both children woke up the summer sun filtering through their window waking them but Hermione didn't want to get up she knew her father would be back this morning as he was sure to see the wraps around her arms and start fretting over her before hating her. And with her grandparents where she knew she couldn't lie .she watched solemnly as Harry had gotten ready before leaving to go downstairs she needed to get dressed as well , so rather reluctantly she brushed her hair and teeth, changing out of her pale blue nightgown into a simple gray skirt and a loose fitting white shirt before heading downstairs following the smells of; meat, eggs ,and pastries. Hermione peeked into the kitchen seeing her grandparents chatting with her dad and uncle who both looked exhausted but happy nonetheless she contemplated heading back to bed and avoiding the situation altogether but then her grandpa al saw her, "ah good morning Hermione come sit " he had said it so calm but she could hear the stern order behind it.

She looked over seeing her dad smiling motioning for her to come and sit with him she slowly came into the kitchen sitting down next to her father cringing a bit when she heard the gasp fall from his mouth "Her-Hermione what happened are you alright"

"I'm s-sorry" she whispered"

"What do you mean love" she carefully undid the bandages wincing a bit as she did so.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again as her father took her arm gently tracing the cuts looking sad and scared.

"What …..what made you do this?"

"I …..I don't know I was sad after you left and then I remembered what my parents had said before I left forever and I know it's not true but somewhere in my mind I don't know it felt real and I was scared and felt alone ….. I'm a sorry daddy."

"Oh sweetie I know what they said hurt you and for that I'm sorry but look I'm back and I'm not leaving you, ever"

Hermione wiped away some of her tears before looking back up at her father "promise"

"I promise," he said pulling his daughter close and kissing her forehead

"Hermione I want you to know that no matter what I'll be here if you need me and if I'm not here there are tons of people who love you talk to them ok."

He felt as his daughter nodded before kissing her forehead again "alright well" Remus said smiling a bit at his family "now that that's settled let's eat" everyone nodded before grabbing plates of sausage eggs and freshly baked tarts with Minnie's homemade raspberry jam.

After that was done the kids helped clear the dishes before heading off to play. There was still one more month left before the kids went back to school and Sirius black still had not been caught if he wasn't then this school year would be quite interesting. Seeing as how there was only a month left everyone's time was split between going to and from Hogwarts with the kids trailing behind at time so they could explore on the grounds where it was safe,And everything had been relatively peaceful ….busy but peaceful, until about a week later when the children got their information for their third year of course came with a Hogsmeade trip. Both kids were so excited when they saw the slips they immediately ran to their fathers babbling and incoherently talking about what they would do in Hogsmeade before another voice spoke up "you can't go...either of you" Severus said both looked at him shocked "why not"

"Black has still not been caught and we don't trust him not to try something while you're off the grounds so no you won't be going im sorry."

"But there will be professors everywhere and papa al already searching for security and-"

"No Harry I don't care as long as that mutt is out there you will not be leaving school grounds if I found out that either of you leaves the grounds without a professor or express permission your hides will be mine understood."

"yes sir" they both mumbled Harry lowered his head Severus gently lifted his chin so he could look at him "Harry I'm not doing this as punishment we all just want to keep you two safe ok"

"It just not fair I wanna go and everyone else is going to get to ….but I guess I understand "

"Good now there is a week left were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I suggest you both head up to bed soon."

" yes sir... good night dad"

"Goodnight Harry"

" night uncle sev"

"Night Hermione"

Severus watched as the kids walked up the stairs to their bedroom before heading to bed himself as tomorrow would be a long day."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Diagon Alley and the end of summer**

It was the last week of summer and Harry and Hermione were going to spend the last day with the Weasleys after they finished up in Diagon Alley, sadly none of the adults could come with them as something had happened at the school something about peeves, myrtle and lots and lots of water. So harry and Hermione had flooded to the burrow but not before saying goodbye promising to be good and stay safe. And once they had gotten there ms Weasley had done nothing but fussed over the two declaring that they were much too skinny and looked barely fed they waved her off as they heard rustling and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs before they were embraced again by their friend Ron who had overheard his mum's fussing "ello harry, mione' I didn't know you two were coming over ...mum why didn't you tell me"

"Oh don't fret Ron there coming with us to Diagon Alley today and then they'll be staying with us till you all go back to school tomorrow."

"Oh ok when are we leaving "

"Once everyone has breakfast you three sit down and I'll go get everyone else up"

The trio nodded before heading into the kitchen where a bunch of floating pans filled with food were passing out food onto plates and rotating around them they sat down talking about the ways their summer had gone Ron apologized for sending the article not meaning for them to get into trouble over it but they paid him no mind simply brushing it off as everyone else turned up sitting down . once they were all there breakfast had started and everyone talked and enjoyed their meal the twins had immediately went into a frenzy talking about how great Hogsmeade was going to be and all the pranks they were going to get at zonkos. Stopping when they noticed the small frowns on the two kids faces "what's the -"

"Matter with you two"

"Aren't you excited to go to hogsmeade?" the twins asked

"Well we would be if we were allowed to go" Hermione whispered

"WHAT" Fred yelled "why the bloody hell not "

"FRED WEASLEY Language " Fred blushed "sorry mum "

Molly nodded before going back to what she was doing George smiled a bit looking back at Harry and Hermione "so why can't you two go it's not going to be any fun without you"

"We wish that we could but dad says neither of us can go "

"Well, you have till the first Hogsmeade trip to turn in your permission slip maybe they'll change there mind before then."

"They might but I highly doubt it uncle sev said if he catches us even attempting to head to Hogsmeade then we won't be very happy afterward."

"Ugh sounds rough mate"

A few minutes later everyone headed out using the floo and heading to Diagon Alley where they got all the books they would need for the coming term the day went on they had everything they needed before heading back to the burrow enjoying a big meal before everyone headed to bed knowing tomorrow was going to be Hectic.

AN: sorry I know its short but the next few will be longer please leave feedback and let me know what you would like to see happen (if i dont update again this week Happy 3 day. )


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Train rides and terror**

somehow everyone was able to board the train on time even with them leaving about ten minutes late, Harry,Ron and Hermione had filed into an empty compartment closing the door as the train left the station the trio spent most of the ride talking about their summer and what classes they were looking forward to this year though they had heard there was a new care of magical creatures professor none of them knew who it would be. The ride was quite a serine as the hills around were foggy and small mist fell over the windows they had spent some of the rides discussing Sirius Black when the train came to a screeching halt "why are we stopping…...we can't be there yet" Hermione said "dot know maybe we've broken down." it was then that the lights on the train flickers before turning off completely and the train fell completely silent.

"There's something moving out there …..i….i think someone's coming aboard Ron said his voice wavering. The train began to get cold and dark the compartment window frosting over as a dark looming figure approved a bony hand reaching towards the latch of the compartment door before opening it to a hooded ghostly figure all in black began to make a sucking noise harry could feel it ripping at his memories a darkness coming over him AHHH he heard someone screaming and a powerful voice chanting as a bright light encompassed him before it all went dark around him .

"HARRY…...HARRY you alright wake up Harry"

Harry looked up to see his uncle and cousin staring at him worry etched on there faces his uncle handed him something telling him to eat it "its chocolate you'll feel better if you eat it"

"Wh-what was that thing?" Harry asked still a bit frightened Remus sighed running his fingers through his nephew's hair that my boy was dementor guards of Azkaban and very dark powerful creatures they suck the joy and happiness out of a person until there's nothing good left ."

"Wh-what about the lady ….sh….she was screaming"

"There was no one screaming harry," Hermione said

Harry huffed "well did anyone else faint"

Everyone gave him sympathetic looks before shaking their heads harry sat up looking at his uncle "are you going to tell my dad. "

"I already sent word of what happened that you were breathing and that he could check you more once we got there." Harry groaned "UNcle ReMus he's gonna overreact I'm fine."

Remus laughed "I'm sure everything he does he does out of love." Harry nodded before taking his seat watching again as his uncle left to go and speak with the conductor and check on some of the other students. The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully harry became a bit nervous the closer they came to the school. once the train had stopped everyone filed out the trio waited till everyone else left before exiting the train stepping off the platform and heading to where the carriages were only to be greeted by a very unamused severus snape "weasley and miss lupin please go on to the feast mr snape will attend with you later both nodded giving a sympathetic look towards their friend boarding the carriage and leaving "dad, I'm fine really it was just a little fainting spell and uncle remus even gave me something to make me feel better so can I please just head to the feast and if I have even a tiny headache I'll head to you or madam pomfrey please."

Severus sighed "fine but your eating at least two servings of vegetables or I'm hauling you to Pomfrey by your ear understand "

"Yes sir," Harry said quickly hugging his dad before catching a ride with two Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw boy. severus watched as his son left him his stomach still unsettled at the thought of dementors being that close to his son but Harry was resilient and independent he could take care of himself he didn't need his dad hovering over him for everything …...but maybe Severus needed it, to make sure the son he had only just gotten back wasn't going anywhere soon . Severus shook himself out of these thoughts as he walked toward the castle and right into another semester at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: security matters**

The feast was rather uneventful as it was the same as every other except for his grandpa al informing the students that didn't know about the new security which happened to be the dementors which grandpa al said not to anger as they would not care who you were and would simply attack you if they were provoked but that happiness could be found if one only remembers to turn on the light, what the heck did that mean Harry thought before he stopped listening in favor of messing with the sleeve of his robe. Harry was so immersed in his own thoughts only focusing when Hermione hit Ron's shoulder rather hard "WHAT" Ron said rather indignantly "do you ever stop eating that's your fifth chicken leg Ronald"

"So," Ron said shoving more food into his mouth before replying muffled "I'm hungry"

Hermione sighed "boys" she whispered as if Ron eating was a personal attack on herself.

After the feast everyone was led back to their common rooms where the boys spent the night playing some game Harry had never heard of with some candies that did things made you sound like animals or made smoke come out of your ears it was fun until McGonagall came up telling the boys it was officially time for them to go to sleep each groaned but nonetheless climbed into their own beds before their head of house noxed the lights and heading to the girls dorm to do the same thing. Harry soon fell asleep excited for tomorrow as their first class was care of magical creatures with Hagrid and he knew if Hagrid was the teacher then they would have tons of fun.

 **AN: I Know its short sorry and I haven't updated but ngkjenrgkjerngfkjengkje. So yea there's that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:Classes are ok**

The next day started off a bit rough as harry and Ron were late getting up and had rushed to get on their robes and head down to breakfast coming in right as the headmaster was making an announcement harry and Ron quickly took there seat blushing a bit at the few people that were acting as if there being late for breakfast was such an intrusion.

Albus had turned to his wife once everyone had resumed eating "your cubs were late again dear though Harry's not usually late unless something's wrong it might do well for someone to talk to him."

"I will talk to him later today I have a free period as he gets out of care of magical creatures class" Severus said from beside his mother. Albus nodded before returning to his own breakfast before to long the bell for classes to start sounded all the students scrambled out from the great hall and headed to there lessons along with the teachers doing the same.

Divination was the first class that was on the list for today and to be honest Harry didn't know what to expect the divination teacher Professor Trelawney was hardly ever seen outside of this room, they had asked Fred and George about her class but the twin tricksters simply ruffled his hair laughing before walking away.

The journey to the north tower had taken them about ten minutes and by the time they had ascended the stairway to the divination classroom Ron was wheezing and nearly out of breath "there…..has….got ….to…...be a shortcut."

Harry Laughed at his friend entering and taking a seat with Ron sitting across from him

The class seems simple enough and their professor didn't talk much she just walked around talking to people about the beyond she stopped abruptly when Ron looked perplexed as to what could be in Harry's cup before motioning for him to hand her the cup almost as soon as she had it she screamed dropping the tea as if it had burned her "my boy you - you have the grim"

"What's the grim?" harry asked a bit perplexed " the grim" a student from behind them said "is a dark omen one of the darkest in our world , it's an omen of death." 'of course it is' Harry thought as professor Trelawney dismissed the class a bit early due to the recent development, Harry looked at his schedule and sighed there next class was with grandma min and with everyone whispering about his impending death he figured this would be fun ….not . Turns out I was right once we arrived that's when everything happened it didn't help that we had been ten minutes late "Mr. Weasley, ,and Ms. Lupin how nice of you to finally join us ten points for tardiness." we all sat down watching as the room became deadly silent I wasn't even dead yet but everyone acted as if they were in mourning. "May I ask why the room mood has shifted in a matter of seconds" I prayed in that moment that no one would say anything but of course things never seem to go my way

" we just had our first divination class professor and well there was a prediction made by professor Trelawney and someone is going to die"

"Ah yes and may I ask which one of you is to die this year"

"Me" I said , I watched as grandma min looked at me a bit of concern in her face before it turned almost stern "well yes that is simply how professor Trelawney greets new students it is nothing to fret about or worry over however I will say if people continue to be late I predict that the consequences will not be enjoyable no matter who the guilty party is ." I gulped damn grandma min is scary " now open your text to …" the rest of the class went on in the same fashion before we were eventually dismissed to our last class of the day which was care of magical creatures with Hagrid everything was going alright except for the fact that no one knew how to open their books and poor Neville's robes had become tattered due to his book nearly ripping him to shreds. Hagrid had led us into the forest a bit telling us to form a group over by some trees and to open our books to page. 49 but…how were we supposed to do that exactly? Luckily Draco opened his big mouth asking in a snide tone the same question that was on everyone's minds Hagrid turned to him and sighed "well you stroke the spine of course. once everyone seemed to be getting the hang of it Hagrid went off a bit further to get the things he prepared for our lessons Hermione turned to Ron and me after she had gotten her book open "I think there quite funny actually"

"Oh yeah terribly funny-" a snide voice that could only belong to the pompous git of Slytherin Draco Malfoy who was sit talking "-God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

That got me angry before I even thought I turned around and walked towards him "shut up Malfoy"

Draco sauntered up to me his usual pompous smirk on his face before he began to look a bit scared pointing behind me screaming "DEMENTOR ….DEMENTOR" everyone gasped turning to find nothing there while Malfoy and his cronies laughed but before I could retaliate Hermione came and dragged me back to where she and Ron were. It was then that Hagrid came back and with him was something that looked like some chicken horse thing that he called Buckbeak

Ron had even asked him what it was "that , Ron , is a hippogriff. He then started to explain about the creature and how it was a proud creature and could harm you if not handled correctly " I had tuned out most of what Hagrid had said still a little stunned at seeing something like this "well done harry. Well done " I heard 'What...what's happened' I thought knowing I haven't done or said anything I turned to ask Ron what Hagrid meant but when I turned around everyone was standing a good distance away. Come on now Hagrid said as Ron gave me a gentle nudge towards Hagrid as he continued instructing "now you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite so...step up and give him a bow , then you wait and see if he bows back. "

"And if he doesn't" I asked a bit frightened

"Well if he does then you can go and pet him if not...well we will get to that later."

Just make your bow Hagrid said as I stepped a bit forward before bowing a bit and waiting I looked up a bit seeing the bird begin to look agitated and tried to step back but then gasped as the bird actually bowed back to me Hagrid began to tell me how good I had done before throwing Buckbeak some food and then telling me I could go and pat him. I didn't exactly want to but slowly I got closer and closer until he came to me and gently let me pat his beak. But then Hagrid had picked me up and had me on the bloody birds back and before I knew it we had flown off it felt like when I'm on my broom but different and for a moment of a rush I let go both my hands outstretched and hair beating through the wind it felt awesome before Hagrid called Buckbeak back. Hagrid helped me to get off the thing before turning back to me asking how he was doing on his first day I told him he was a great professor , that's when it happened …

Draco had sauntered up to Buckbeak not even listening to what Hagrid had said before Buckbeak had attacked him slashing his arm luckily Hagrid had deterred the creature but now didnt seem to know what to do until Hermione yelled that Draco needed to be taken to the hospital wing , Hagrid decided to go since he was the teacher dismissing us all.

 **IM BACK hey guys I'm so sorry but oml life has been crazy but good news is I've gotten two chapters done that should be out by tonight or early morning and hopefully if there are no more life things then I should be able to update every week or two at least**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: discussions and sightings**

Ron had decided to walk back with Seamus and dean which left harry and I to head back up to the castle we had just gotten inside when we heard a voice from behind " Ms' lupin and Mr' Snape" we both turned around to see my uncle "hello sir" we both said " follow me please" we both looked at each other shrugging our shoulders before following him to his classroom . "sit please"

We did looking expectantly at our professor "would either of you like to enlighten me as to why Draco Malfoy is in the infirmary right after your class with a gash on his arm"

"We didn't do it uncle sev we swear but if you ask me he deserved it "

"Excuse me young lady but it is not ok to mock the pain of another student"

"BUT HE DID -he wasn't listening to the instructions and that's what led to him getting hurt if he didn't act like such an ass all the bloody DAMN time it-"

My tirade was cut short as uncle sev grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the sink giving me two smacks before seating me on a stool and instructing me to open my mouth as he ran a bar of soap under the water my eyes watered and I shook my head this isn't fair "open now or your father can be informed of this as well"

I shook my head putting my hands over my mouth "this isn't fair I didn't do anything wrong " I said muffled over my hand

"Oh you didn't so you did not have a tone with me , openly curse and then defy my orders when i tried to correct your actions"

"Yes -"

"Then you deserve this young lady now open" a few tears leaked out before I opened my mouth allowing uncle sev to put the soap in "9 minutes Ms lupin then you may rinse"

I nodded as he went over to talk to harry I couldn't hear what was going on but did hear when a familiar voice came in "hello Severus I hope you don't mind but I came to ask-...Hermione"

I cried this was awful "sev what's going on what have the children done harry nothing but receive a warning about being on time for meals or else he would feel my displeasure uncle sev stopped for a moment before turning to me Ms lupin you may rinse now and tell your father what's happened or keep the soap in while I tell him" I thought about it for a moment before taking the soap out and rinsing my mouth then turning back to the adults who stood over me "I...I didn't mean to curse or be disrespectful"

"That is not what we asked you Ms. lupin we asked for you to rely your misdemeanors"

I lowered my head before sighing " I had an attitude with uncle sev then continued to be disrespectful , cursed at him then refused to listen to him as he was reprimanding me …I'm sorry" I said a bit choked uncle sev pulled me towards him hugging me "it's alright dear we all make mistakes just try to rein in that temper of yours it can lead to trouble ok" I nodded after that me and harry were dismissed and headed to the great hall where everyone else was Ron and a few others standing over one of the other Gryffindor's who had received the daily prophet which had said that Sirius black had been spotted not far from here the rest of the day that seemed to be the only thing anyone could talk about hopefully tomorrow would be a better day .


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Riddikulus Classes and Scared Portraits**

The Next day was worse or at least it had been for the trio as Malfoy had decided to be a nuisance to everyone babbling on about his stupid arm and how Buckbeak deserved to be killed 'the prat' Harry thought as they left breakfast heading to there double potions class for the day.

(Harry pov)

We had just sat down as most everyone else was filing into class dad still hadn't made his

Extravagant appearance yet allowing everyone to chat for a bit that is until the sound of the door slamming alerted everyone "silence What are you all waiting for get out your text ...NOW!"

'Shit I thought something must have happened this morning for dad to be this pissed' suffice to say dad was not in the best mood and I certainly didn't help matters when 20 minutes in this happened

"MR LONGBOTTOM are you so dimwitted you can't even read SIMPLE instructions...WELL"

"Nnn-no sir , i-am i'm sor- sorry"

"OH your sorry well guess what that doesnt make it better now does it" before Neville could say anything more dad vanished his things and assigned him detention where he could redo the assignment that's it this is where I decided to make things even worse "YOU CAN'T DO THAT HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"

"Mr. Snape do you have something you want to add?" and oh I know i'm in trouble now

"I just mean that your not being fair Neville made a simple mistake and your hounding him like he wanted to mess up he didn't do it deliberately and whatever has you all pissy doesnt mean you get to take it out on all of us ." I watched as dad glared daggers at me before turning around

"Class dismissed except for mr. Snape please stay behind."

'Crap i'm dead' I thought and that's how i ended up ALONE in my father's class with my irate father sitting behind his desk looking at me and more than likely thinking of ways to kill me.

"May I ask why you thought it necessary to disrupt my class Harry."

"Well sir it's just you weren't being fair and -"

"MY JOB is not to be fair to you children but to ensure you stay safe and are taught properly now I expect you to head to the rest of your classes and id better not hear anything from the other professors about you understand!"

I nodded practically sprinting out of the room the rest of the day was pretty good except for history of magic which is always so boring by the end of the day I just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep but of course that didn't happen after dinner that night there had been a stall to get into the dormitory Ginny had come running down saying that the fat lady was gone and her painting slashed I looked over to Ron and Hermione the same looks on there faces who would slash the fat lady I mean yea she's annoying but still , everything went so fast at one point Dumbledore , uncle remus and professor McGonagall we're climbing the stairs then looking for the fat lady when they did find her she seemed to be shaking she was almost having a fit she became hysterical when the headmaster asked what had happened "IT WAS HIM WHO DONE IT HEADMASTER THE ONE THEY ALL TALK ABOUT ….. SIRIUS BLACK!

A/N:HEY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND NOT UPDATING FOR A FEW MONTHS BUT OMG LIFE BUT FINALLY GOT INTERNET BACK AND AM BACK IN THE US SO HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY SORRY AGAIN AND THANKS FOR READING ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: grandparents and permission slips**

That night the fat lady had refused to go to her portrait insisting someone else take up post for Gryffindor tower at least until she could handle it again so they sent all Gryffindor students to the great hall taking away the tables and setting out sleeping bags for everyone even sending the Hufflepuff, ravenclaw and Slytherins to the great hall while the professor's searched the castle to make sure Sirius black had indead left the grounds. Harry Hermione and Ron had taken there sleeping bags in a corner of the hall setting up in a semi-circle way so they could talk.

"Do you think blacks still in the castle?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore seems to think so "said ron.

"It seems rather odd he picked the night before the hogsmeade trip huh" Harry said realizing that in less than two hours it would be midnight and officially the start of Halloween. Harry looked around seeing everyone else had done much the same as he and his friends circling up and talking about Halloween or black soon the head boys and girls declared it time for lights out, the lights in the great Hall dissipating as everyone settled down the last thing Harry heard before falling asleep was someone talking about being excited to go to hogsmeade, Harry was kind of excited to he knew he couldn't go but he and Ron had a plan

That involved Harry Snape going to hogsmeade.

(The next day)

Everyone had gone back to there dormitories and the fat lady had been replaced by sir Cadagon the only portrait (brave or stupid ) enough to volunteer everyone in the gryffindor tower we're getting ready for there trip and gram was asking for last minute permission slips Harry had decided if his dad or uncle wouldn't sign he would go for the one person he truly knew he could handle himself.

Ron had nugged him forward when it didn't seem like he was going to go through with their plan

Harry took a deep breath

"Professor may I speak with you."

Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.

"So-it's just I was wondering-would it be alright if- may I please go to hogsmeade?"

Professor McGonagall looked at me before shuffling around some paperwork

"I'm afraid not Harry " she said "I know your father and uncle already discussed this with you and Ms lupin."

"I know but I thought if you said I could go-"

"But I don't say so." Gram said rather sternly "I'm sorry Harry but it's for the best " Harry nodded there was still an hour before everyone left for the trip and Ron had been so disappointed that neither of his friends were coming

"I'll bring you and mione' back lots of sweets from honeydukes alright mate." Harry gave a small smile to his friend before assuring him that he would be fine he'd probably be in the library most of the time with hermione.

The rest of the hour had gone by in no time and now everyone had left Hermione had already gone to the library and Harry had promised to meet up with her there after a bit but he really wanted to go to hogsmeade so he had headed to the library and told Hermione he didn't feel so good . Before going back to the dorms and grabbing his invisibility cloak placing it around himself before heading towards hogsmeade but just as he turned the corner to exit the grounds he was pulled into a corridor by Fred and George they lifted up his cloak "hiya Harry"

"Guys stop I'm trying to get to hogsmeade."

"We know" the twins said in unison.

"Were going to help you get there"said Fred as George pulled a bit of parchment out of his robes pointing his wand at it and whispering the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." suddenly the blank parchment was filled with writing and drawings it resembled a ….map? "This map is the key to our success it shows everyone and what there doing every minute and now it yours and when your done just tap it again and say mischief managed. "

"Wicked." Harry said looking over the map to see his Gramps pacing his office.

"Now" George said "I'd say the to hogsmeade would be here"

he said pointing to a piece the said statue of the one eyed witch. "That should take you straight to honeydukes cellar." I nodded thanking them before putting my cloak back on and following the map through the passageway till I found a ladder leading to a door I lifted the door a little and saw an old honeydukes sign I had made it Harry Snape was In hogsmeade.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: a head in hogsmeade**

(Hermione's pov)

It had been about two hours since Harry had left stating that he wasn't feeling he had gone to see uncle sev, I figured I could check on him now that I had finished studying

I walked down the halls keeping my jacket pulled close to me as it was frigidly cold outside

The dungeons were even colder I was relieved when I saw uncle sevs door I gave the password hoping he was here as there were not any afternoon classes today. The door opened and I immediately felt heat radiating from the room and smiled because for someone living in the dungeon his rooms were always warm, "Uncle Sev" I called hoping he was here

"In here Hermione" he called from what seemed to be a small study space. I walked in seeing him sitting in an armchair in the corner reading and marking a stack of papers.

He looked up at me he had spectacles on like what gram wears and his black robes on "how can I help you today hermione."

"Have you seen harry? He told me he wasn't feeling well so I was wondering if he came down here." uncle sev shook his head, "i'm sorry but I have not seen him since breakfast however I will check on him now that I know he is unwell. Do you feel alright Ms. Lupin."

"Im fine professor I think i'll go check and see if Harry's in his room since you would know if he had been admitted to the hospital wing."

"Alright dear stay warm " I nodded as I left and headed back to the common room it took 15 minutes to get there and all those stairs were killing my legs but once I got there I sprinted up to the boys staircase looking in but it was empty no one was there I knew the others were all at hogsmead but Harry had said he wanted to sleep, perhaps I would ask him about it later.

Harry's pov

I had just gotten out of honeydukes and was making my way around looking for Ron when I saw Draco and his cronies headed down a path I decided to follow them thinking they couldn't be doing anything good that's where I saw Ron and Seamus looking towards the shrieking shack this could be bad.

"Hey weselbee looking for a new house this is a bit big though don't your family sleep in a one room."

"Shut up malfoy" Ron hissed.

"How dare you Traitorous scum and a half breed pathetic" Draco said advancing on the two.

Just then a snowball came soaring through the sky hitting Draco in the face. after a few minutes more and more snowballs had soared through the sky after they stopped Draco had asked in a shaky voice "wh-whos there" just as Draco and his friends were going to turn away they had all been pants, before Draco by some invisible force was pulled towards the house only stopping a little past the gate. Harry watched as Draco screamed pulling in vain to right his clothing and run just before they were out of sight Harry had lowered his cloak and Draco had now seen his face although Harry didn't know this he soon would .

"That was brilliant mate. "Ron whispered as Harry put back on his cloak they were walking around the wizarding town and had seen a carriage stop at Madam Rosmerta's pub and watched as professor McGonagall and Flitwick entered the pub, followed by Hagrid and the minister of magic just then the patron of the pub madam Rosmerta's came out to greet them "what brings you here minister ?"

"What else my dear but Sirius black."

"Do you still think Sirius black is in the are minister."

"I'm sure of it "said fudge

"It's still hard to believe all that Black has done especially to James and lily." muttered McGonagall solemnly

"The worst is widely unknown" said fudge as he pulled his clock closer before they all entered the pub Ron looked next to him seeing Harry had left to follow the minister and watched as he caught the door before it closed following the minister inside.

'I have to know what's going on they mentioned mum' Harry thought as he followed the minister to an isolated booth in the back they continued to talk about black and how he wronged my mum and James. Hagrid had started bawling about how he had almost given me to him since he thought James had Been my father and Sirius was his Best friend they had also mentioned another boy pettigrew- but I had zoned out a bit.

"We think he's trying to get Harry and maybe even another student ." I heard my gram say

"I hope you have them well protected minerva," minister fudge said.

"We do as of now there barley let out of the castle." I felt a knot twisting in my stomach I slowly backed out of the pub I now had tons of questions and no one to go to I ran back towards the cellar and back to the castle in record time.

I was just turning the corner back through the one eyed witch passage way turning to come face to face with "Hermione "

"You seem much better now " she stated unimpressed her arms folded over her chest and a scowl that could almost rival dad's before she huffed walking away

"Wait ho-how did you?"

"Fred and George are terribly loud sometimes you know I should tell Uncle sev-"

"Are you going to?"

Hermione sighed before saying "no but I should but I did tell him that you were sick ….I hope he makes you take a bunch of horrid potions ."

"Hermi-"

"NO Harry you lied to ME " tears started to fall down her face but her face still looked furious "I'm sorry"she stated soft before leaving I didn't even try to follow her this day sucked all I wanted was to crawl in a hole and die but at least it's almost over so it can't get any worse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16:the truth always comes out**

Harry had spent the rest of the day in bed looking back at the album Hagrid had given him his first year and while he knew that James and his mum were never really married he still felt proud that this man had sacrificed himself to try and save him. As he was looking through he did see a few people he recognized on James right stood his best man and groomsmen . One of the groomsmen was his uncle Remus he had seen him in some of the other pictures with a nice brunette with tan skin and and bushy hair much like hermione's. One of the photos showed James with another man long black hair and he knew it was black except he looked different from his wanted poster his face wasn't so sunken in and he looked ...handsome actually. Harry shut the album placing it back in his trunk and and lying in bed pretending to be asleep. Ron had come in later and called out to him but he didn't move hoping he would go away not to be mean but he didn't want to see or be near anyone …..no one understands.

Severus pov

Harry hadn't come down for supper perhaps he still wasn't feeling well he also hadn't seen his niece come down for supper Remus couldn't go get her as he was…..well indisposed tonight he looked towards his parents he leaned over explaining that he was going to try and find Hermione she minutely nodded and with that I took my leave heading for the first place I could think of her being 'the library', he had asked Madam pince if she had seen Hermione she had seen her come in not long after the students came back from hogsmead saying she looked like she had been crying but had left just a few minutes ago Severus sighed thanking the old librarian before doing a quick point me spell on Hermione which led to the astronomy tower where she was curled up looking at the constellations that were on the ceiling due to an enchantment

"It is quite beautiful isn't it?" Severus said chuckling a bit as his niece jumped and he clearly could see what Madame pince was saying she had clearly been crying "your missing supper"

"M Not hungry"

"Hum" Severus said as he sat down in an empty seat next to her "is something the matter "

"No professor nothing"

"You know very well young lady that your potions professor did not and would not come to talk to you however your uncle most certainly would !"

"It nothing" Hermione said again wiping away any remaining tears before standing g up and making as if she was going to leave Severus waved his hand making a silent locking spell on the door watching as Hermione breathed deeply before turning around to look at him "please ….sir don't make me say it..it's nothing I can't handle"

"I know you can handle whatever is going on however you don't have to if something is going on then you need to confide in your family even if you can't come to me or your father there is still your grandparents or even Harry." Severus watched as she looked down as he said Harry's name "Hermione ...is something going on between you and Harry it's alright I won't be mad."

"You- you won't be mad ...at all" Hermione said now looking at the ground

"I can't promise that there will not be consequences but you could tell me what happened then we can talk about it "silently Hermione had been trying to undo the locking charm on the door while she knew Harry deserved to be punished she didn't want to to rat on him she Severus had felt the small pull on the charm but was sure that she couldn't undo his charm "Hermione please talk to me " there was suddenly an audible click and before he could stop her she had run and was gone ….that went well he thought as he went back to the great Hall for the end of supper McGonagall looked at him warily she had seen that he had come back alone and neither Harry nor Hermione had come down so she guessed be something happened or he didn't find her . He mouthed that he would talk to her later but not right now. Hermione had managed to come to the great Hall grabbing a sandwich sitting next to the Weasley twins not even glancing towards the head table I saw my mother's lips flatten a bit forming into a frown and watched as everyone was soon dismissed she waved her hand and now ….. Hermione was stuck she couldn't move everyone else had gone even the other teachers the only ones left in the great Hall was Hermione,me , Minerva and the headmaster this wouldn't be good. Mom waved her hand again turning Hermione so she would have to look at us "Hermione you nearly missed supper " mother scolded lightly eyeing the girl waiting to see what she would say

"Yes ma'am like I told uncle sev...I just wasn't hungry ….but then I guessed some food would be good so I came to get a sandwich and now I would like to go to my dorm and study for a bit before going to bed."

My mother narrowed her eyes with an all to familiar look towards Hermione she wasn't leaving at least not right now "Severus what do you know about what's going on with Ms lupin."

I looked at her and then towards Hermione who now had her arms crossed and a prominent frown on her face "there seems to be something between her and Harry when I asked her about it she ran that was when I came back to the great hall."

"Hermione ….what…...happened "

Hermione gulped her gram could be scary when she was tired and wanted to know something

"I'll tell you but you can't say or do anything about it promise"

"We can't promise anything of the sort." Mother said a bit frustrated

Hermione huffed frowning and saying nothing her arms still crossed

"Are you and Harry in an argument?" My father asked his voice firm yet calm

Hermione darted her eyes back and forth a bit before shaking her head no

"Has Harry done something that's made you upset?" He asked again

Hermione didn't say anything so that probably means yes Severus thought in his head what had that boy done Severus sighed he knelt down to Hermione so he was looking right at her "I'll make you a deal Hermione you tell me what happened and I will simply have a talk with Harry about what happened nothing more."

"Promise" Hermione said looking at me with determination I nodded

She sighed "fine I promise to tell you but I have a few speculations before I tell you I want the sticking charm on the seat gone,and I want to be there when you talk to Harry." They all agreed and Hermione was let up from her seat and led back to her grandfather's office everyone sat down my mother Hermione and I in chairs across from where my father sat behind his desk.

"Now Hermione mind explaining what it is that's going on between you and Harry?"

Hermione sighed "Harry did something and he really shouldn't have done and also lied to me to get what he wanted."

Hermione's pov

"Could you be more specific dear" Grandpa al said

I shook my head I knew what Harry did was wrong but I still couldn't fully tell them what happened they would freak we were barely let out of the castle as it was.

"Ask Harry or the weasley twins but I can't tell you more than that."

They all sighed they weren't happy it seemed no one was happy with me.

"You may go now dear" Minerva would you take back to her dorm please gram nodded before leading me out of the headmasters office and leading me back to gryffindor tower we didn't talk I could tell I had made her a bit mad I knew she still loved me like everyone else in my family but I always worried they would send me back. Gram gently squeezed my shoulder "hermione we still love both you and harry no matter what we just ….we want you to be safe."

I looked up at her "I know gram I just ...I guess I just wish Harry would tell you."

"Me too dear me too." once we entered the common area Harry was sitting on one of the couches looking at something he looked up when we entered "Hermione i-im sorry ok I know I shouldn't have lied to you and I really shouldn't have done what I did ...I'm sorry here ." He handed me a photo I turned it over seeing dad and someone else I had never seen before …..but she looked like me.

"Harry ...is this?"

"I don't know maybe ask gram she might know" I turned back to gram handing her the photo she smiled a bit before frowning "gram is that-"

"T-this is your mother but this is something that you should discuss with your father ."

"Now Mr Snape is there something going on that you needed to apologise to your cousin?"

"Gram could we talk about this tomorrow we'll meet you and dad and Gramps in his office please"

"Fine meet us there at 7 o'clock sharp "

Harry smiled before looking at me "I really am sorry Hermione can you forgive me "

"I'll forgive you if you tell the truth tomorrow." I told him before heading to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:the firebolt incident

Harry pov

I woke up the next morning changing out of my pajamas into some trousers and a blue shirt before trying to manage my unruly hair but after five minutes I gave up before heading down to the common floor where a few students were up I saw Hermione sitting in one of the armchairs reading So I went and sat next to her "morning" I said quietly she turned to me glaring a bit "morning ready to get lectured on following the rules" now it was my turn to glare at her /span/p

"You don't fool me hermione you hate these rules just as much as I do"

"Even so I still Follow them...I would love to go to honeydukes and fantasy fables bookstore but without permission its not allowed."

"Whatever are you ready were supposed to be there in 10 minutes" She nodded and we left grabbing our bags for the day before heading to the headmasters office when we got there Gram was waiting for us she said the password before leading us up the spiral stairs and into the office where everyone was seated dad and uncle Remus were on a sofa in the corner grandpa al sat in a chair behind his desk with gran sitting in a chair next to him and two chairs were sat next to the desk we both sat down waiting for someone to say something finally gram said something "now Harry last night you said you wanted to say something to all of us and apologise for what?" I looked at Hermione then my dad letting out a sigh before admitting to the stupid things I had done "well I lied ...to Hermione we had planned to study and hang out in the library while the students went to hogsmeade but I had told her I was sick and that I was going to go back to the dorms and sleep ….only I didn't -...- i-i used my invisibility cloak and I snuck off to hogsmeade then Hermione caught me sneaking back to the castle but didn't rat me out ….im sorry I'll take whatever punishment you find fit." "So mr malfoy wasn't lying when he said that he had seen your head floating around." I looked down "no sir malfoy wasn't lying"

"Harry do you know why we put those rules in place"

"For our safety"

"And-"

"And because there's some crazy guy trying to kill us"

Dad sighed "that's not how I would have worded it but yes"

"So are you going to ...you know"

"We should but your cousin made a deal with us that we can't do that so instead you will have detention with me until break starts"

"Dad that's four days"

"Yes and that will be four days of writing lines and cleaning cauldrons id say its rather lite considering all the rules you've broken wouldn't you say"

"Yes sir ..sorry " I looked up dad was looking at me "its ok harry be at my class tonight at 8 sharp ok" I nodded."May I go now" dad nodded I left heading back to my dorm room there rest of the week had sucked cleaning cauldrons was hard and by the end of the week I was tired but soon I would be home for winter break and could rest. I was even more excited when the next morning during breakfast a large package came Ron and the others crowded around to see what I had gotten it was a rather large parcel I undid the wrapping to see a broom but not just any broom "i-is that a firebolt I heard from Neville who was behind me 'this is so cool' I thought "hey mate who sent you this"Ron said I looked at him then around the wrapping but there was no note I shrugged picking it up I smiled a bit looking at the guys "I don't know who sent it but I'm sure it's fast,"

"Yeah Malfoy will shit his pants when he sees you flying around on this"

"Excuse me ! EXCUSE ME " I gulped that was gram I stood by my broom my hand just barely touching it soon everyone had moved out of the way and there she was she moved towards me looking back behind me to my new broom Before looking right to me "please come to the headmaster office after breakfast and bring the broom with you." it was then that the bell rang everyone else gave me worried looks as they left after everyone was gone I grabbed the broom and headed up to the headmaster office when he got there he saw his gram and grandpa Al sitting one chair open for himself he laid the broom down on the open desk "so that's it,is it?" Gram said looking at the firebolt before examining it and turning back to me "And there was no note ...card , no message of any kind to let you know who sent this?"

"I shook my head she hummed sharing a look with the headmaster

"I see…..well I'm afraid I will have to take this, Mr Snape."

"WhAT!" I said standing from my seat "why."

"It needs to be checked for jinxes" she said before turning more to papa Al than me "I'm no expert but Madame hooch and professor fitwick will probably have to strip it down -"

""Strip it down but professor -" I said holding back a sob "You can have it back once we are sure it is jinx's free and hasn't been tampered with."

"But THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT" 'Shit' i though in my head now I'm gonna die I watched as gram turned around "I understand that you are upset harry but under no circumstances are you to ever speak to me or any one else in that manner do you understand young man . I nodded my head a few tears of frustration going down my face . "Now go clean yourself up and get to class and I expect the attitude over this to be gone by the time you get to my class young man or we will have a longer talk I know you won't like do you understand." I nodded as she left taking MY firebolt with her this had to be the worst start to Christmas ever.",Harry groaned as he checked his schedule for the day he had class with his father his uncle AND his gram before holiday break started this sucked but he knew if he was mad in his dad or uncle's class then he definitely wouldn't be calm by the time his gram Minnie's class started and he didn't want to feel the effects of her ire. So he reluctantly got out the note the headmaster had written and headed to his father's class with an annoyed father didn't say anything about the note when he handed it to him simply motioning for him to take his seat which was next to Ron who immediately turned to him worry in his eyes "so" Ron whispered "what happened"

"They took the broom there stripping it down to check for jinx ." Harry replied glumly "WHAT" Ron said outraged /span/p

"Mr Snape and Mr weasley is there something more intriguing you would like to share with the class" Harry didn't say anything simply looking down at his desk brushing his fingers over the wood Ron shook his head no. Thankful his dad didn't press any further Harry sat his head on his hands only half listening about the material for the next term that's the way the rest of class went until the bell for next class rang and everyone was dismissed . Harry went to his next class seeing his uncle sitting at his desk he looked pale and rather sick he shared a look with his cousin and friend before heading to his desk "uncle Remus are you ok?" Hermione looked on worried Remus smiled a bit at the two "I'm fine children just a bit under the weather I'll be fine by the time we leave for the cottage tomorrow ." Harry and Hermione both nodded before heading to there seats Harry watched as his uncle got up only standing for a few minutes telling everyone that today would count as study period and to simply read quietly Harry pretended to read throughout the lesson thinking about the day first his broom gets taken his gram gets mad at him then he made his dad mad now his uncle was sick and he was still angry and he was sure if anyone else noticed they either didn't want to know or were scared to know too soon for Harry's liking the bell rang and he knew the moment he saw his gram he would be mad all over again it just wasn't fair and he knew it and he was determined to fight …..maybe.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so maybe Harry wasn't quite ready to fight with gram I mean have you seen her she's a fierce witch but he knew he would be in trouble if he went to class but he also figured he would be in even more trouble if he didn't go so reluctantly Harry headed down the hall to his transfiguration class. He got there just as the bell started to ring quickly taking his seat and grabbing out his textbook. From his bag and opening to the readings on the board. Was he angry? Yes but he couldn't let it show he knew he could talk to someone but he just didn't want to at the moment it seems like everyone is against him and he doesn't stand a chance. Transfiguration wasn't as bad as Harry had thought for the most part professor McGonagall left him alone and when the bell rang he was elated and ready to leave "Mr Snape could you stay behind a moment please."

Harry pov

'nononono' I thought I was so close but I still packed my things turning around and walking towards my grams desk "Harry I wanted to apologise to you for this morning." My face lit up a bit did this mean I was getting my broom back "while I'm not sorry for taking away the broom I am sorry for how I acted I shouldn't have yelled at you while knowing you were frustrated nor should I have just left when you were distressed but Harry all the adults in your life me your grandpa your dad and uncle were just trying to look out for your best interest and the thought of you being hurt or in danger scares us we know that you and Hermione didn't have someone to fall back one to show you boundaries and look out for you but we are I know you wanted that broom and that it was nice to have and I'm truly sorry I can't just let you have it but I promise we will have a great Christmas if we can all just get along and trust each other you think you can do that Harry ." I didn't say anything no one had ever been this open with me about well anything I nodded before quickly turning around and heading to the great Hall everyone and everything seemed to be a blur the anger from earlier was less tense I was still a bit peeved I didn't get what I wanted but then my head I knew this was childish , arrogant ….something my cousin Dudley would have done . A shiver ran down my spine I never want to copy any of Dudley's behavior especially to the family I've found now . Great now I felt like a twat maybe tonight I could apologize and then tomorrow I can relax at candy cottage or as I call it now 'home'.

The next morning with our bags packed and everything ready Hermione and I headed to grandpa al's office were we used the floo to spend the few remaining days with each other as a family and I'm beginning to think that Hermione might need a break she's become more irritated and snaps at anyone who ever tries to make her stop working she hadn't snaped at any professors yet so no one but students knew but if she didn't calm down soon uncle Remus would probably make her.

Hermione pov

Ugh I groaned as my alarm went off I thought for a moment before grabbing the small necklace on my bedside turning it just one time I know messing with time is bad but I need ten more minutes I did three of the five essays I have due for after winter break and then along with those two essays I have a muggle studies project I have to complete ...I just wish I could tell Harry and Ron about the time Turner but gram says that the ministry only gave me it if I promised to only let a select few know which includes my gram, the minister, Grandpa and my own father doesn't know! Speaking of my father I plan to speak with him one night during break I keep looking at that picture of my mom and I can't help but wonder where. Is she? what happened and why was I left with the Grangers? So many questions swirling around in my head I wasted my ten extra minutes so begrudgingly I got up changing into some dark denim jeans and a pink sweater. I then make sure I have everything I need for the next few days before attempting to comb through my hair once that's done I put on my time Turner and head to grandpa Al's office where everyone else is waiting.

No ones pov

Once everyone had gotten through the family unpacked after the kids watched amazed as the adults put up decorations within an hour using their magic and after a relaxing meal everyone turned in for the night ready for tomorrow ... Christmas Eve .

Hermione pov

I woke up not to long after everyone else had gone to bed I grabbed my text books from the small desk me and Harry shared before slowly leaving the room and heading down to the parlor where the family library was I know that one of the rules is that were not allowed out of bed after everyone goes to bed unless it's an emergency but to me this is I have to finish my assignments I had asked gram a few days ago and she said that with the two hour study times everyday except Christmas we would have plenty of time to complete our work….i didn't see it that way I needed more time I had so much more work Harry had already completed most of his and I was still left struggling it wasn't fair! Anyways after I got myself set up I quickly got to work finishing up my and beginning on one of the two essays I had this one was really quite daft I had to predict what would happen between now and before the start of summer for divination I had just started the paper when the light suddenly turned on I looked up….im screwed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:someone needs to explain

"Hermione -what are you doing up love it's nearly two in the morning " It was my father Remus lupin "nothing dad I was just working on something"

"You'll have time for that tomorrow come on let's get you back to bed yeah" I nodded seeing as I could get everything else done with my study time "you know you'll have to go to bed early tomorrow right " I nodded as dad lead me back towards my room but before we got there I stopped him grabbing onto his arm "wait dad I was wondering I know it's late but there's something I wanted to ask you about "

"You can ask me anything darling what is it? "I walked into my room going to my trunk grabbing out the photo of my mother that Harry had given me walking back out we walked into my dad's room I sat down on his bed he sat next to me letting out a tired sigh as he sat "alright Hermione what did you want to ask me ?"

"I wanted to ask about this." I said turning the photo over and showing it to him

"Jenna" he whispered he looked so sad I felt kinda bad but I deserved to know more "was she my mother" I watched as dad's frown turned into a small smile "yes this is your mother Jenna hunter lupin she was an amazing woman ."

"Was she in your year at school I asked excited that he was talking about her?"

"no actually she wasn't even a witch ."

"WHAt she was a muggle "

He nodded "well then how did you meet her" He smiled moving a bit of my hair "I met her at a dinner she worked at she spilled coffee on me and then gave me two pieces of her special pie to make up for it when I refused she got mad and asked what I would prefer instead and I asked if she would go on date with me she declined so I went to the diner everyday until she agreed and one day she said she would . "But then when did you tell her about magic and that you were a wizard ?"

"Hum I think it was at least a year in we were hopelessly in love or at least I was and your grandpa was about to send me on a mission and I had to make a choice I could tell her all about our world and put her in potential danger out of love or I could let her go. "

"You told her didn't you " I said a smile on my face

"No" he said solemnly "I let her go but it was during a time there were raids on muggle towns and it was her town that was being targeted she had seen me scoping out the area for possible death eaters and had rushed to me yelling loudly what a despicable human being I was and that I belonged in the dirt that's when they came and I fought off as many as I could before apparating us away and explained everything to her."

"Well what did she say?" I asked rubbing my eye a bit but intrigued.

"She kissed me and told me I was a bloody idiot the next month I proposed to her she said yes and within that next year we were married and expecting a baby girl our sweet hermione." "I smiled that was such a sweet story "but then what happened "

"Dad frowned stroking my hair a bit motioning for me to come closer before pulling me into his chest "it's late maybe after Christmas I'll tell you but the holidays are times to think of happy things alright." I nodded into my dad's chest turning and lying my head down on his spare pillow before drifting off . The next morning I woke up I realized I had fallen asleep in dad's bed but he wasn't there so I headed out of the room going back to my room Harry was still asleep I quickly grabbed a pair of black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a blue cardigan I then gathered the clothes and headed to the loo getting changed and using some cream to try and silk down my hair a bit so I could put it up in a ponytail . Once that was done I headed to the kitchen stopping in the entrance a smile on my face watching as my dad makes chocolate chip pancakes he has flour all over him even a bit in his moustache and I can't help it I laugh

"Oi what are you laughing at young lady "

"Dad you've gotten flour everywhere"

"Hum so I have oh well "he says I sit on a clean chair and watch as he gets out his wand casting a cleaning charm and watch as pots and pans and mops and buckets levitate and move around cleaning the kitchen dad comes over to the table setting out plates and asking if I could go get Harry as everyone else is up and should be down in a minute I nod rushing to our room and jumping on Harry's bed getting a groan in reply "wake up it's time to get up Harry "

"NOooO Mione' five more minutes "

"Ok guess you'll miss out on chocolate chip pancakes" Before I could say more he jumped out of bed changing as I left headed back downstairs where I could hear some chatter when I got there I sat back were I was which was now next to grandma Minnie who had two small pancakes on her plate and a serving of fruit. Dad came over handing me a plate with two big pancakes and of course some fruit everyone's plates were basically the same except all the adults got coffee while Harry and I were served either milk or juice . After breakfast Harry and I washed the dishes before going to start our study time I started back on the essay I was working on the night before getting a lot of it done before grandma min came in telling us we could be done for today I ignored her working for about another thirty minutes getting the essay I was working on done when I saw grandpa Albus come in a pensive look on his face as he grabbed a chair sliding it across from me. "You know I believe your study time ended about half an hour ago so why aren't you going off and playing . " "Grandpa I have another essay to finish before I can even begin to take a break then I have to review my work before I turn it in so I don't have time to play today"he smiled a bit "alright my dear would you at least indulge an old man and come to the kitchen when you're done Harry and your father are going to attempt to make raisin puffs and lemon drop cookies my favorite ." I smiled nodding at him as he stood to leave "ok I'll try try and leave me a lemon cookie." Once he left I spent another two hours working on my last essay and reviewing my work luckily I was able to finish right as the clock chimed to 3 o'clock. I left the parlor my work packed neatly in my bag as I headed into the kitchen to see the cookies had already been made as the kitchen was still a bit messy so I headed up to Harry and is room he wasn't there 'where was everyone?' I thought a bit frustrated before hearing something from the backyard I grabbed my coat before heading outside seeing Harry flying with dad and uncle sev while my grandparents watched. I went back inside heading back upstairs feeling left out I took off my coat and lying down a few tears leaving my eyes 'maybe they would be better without me ' was the last thing I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: HAPPY CHRISTMAS**

Remus pov

Once everyone had come back inside I had decided to go check on Hermione but didn't see her in the study thinking maybe she had gone to her room I headed upstairs knocking faintly on the door opening it to see my daughter somewhat awake "Hermione sweetie are you awake " she nodded

"We missed you outside everyone missed you "

"Really I didn't think you'd want me there "

"Why not" she shrugged "I don't know it was stupid thing to think is lunch ready" she said probably hungry "yes grams making sandwiches downstairs and tonight we'll probably have a light dinner as tomorrow is Christmas are you excited?" She nodded as we headed downstairs everyone had gotten there sandwich and was sitting around the kitchen table we talked about Christmas and different things "we do have something to do tonight " Severus said looking towards Harry

"Ahh yes " I said remembering the tradition we started years ago but had forgotten about last year

"What is it " both of the children said looking towards us "something you'll both want to see." After lunch the kids went to start there study time which we cut to an hour since it was Christmas Eve I checked on them when there time was half over Harry was working on his last worksheet and Hermione was looking over her finished essays neither said they needed help so I headed back into the kitchen to help mother with the cooking that needed to be done for tomorrow we started cooking the ham and making sure we had things for everything else once we were sure everything was in order we went to relieve the kids of homework so we could go into town before heading to our secret . We told the kids to go get ready to head out for a few hours . Harry came down in his black trousers black shoes and red sweater while Hermione came down in a black dress with a red long sleeve cover shirt and some black boots they both looked adorable I told them to sit for a bit while we wait for everyone else once everyone had come down we all walked to the town heading to the florists buying 6 Lillie flowers and 6 red Carnations "uncle remus what are the flowers for?" I pulled Harry towards me messing up his hair a bit "you'll see in a bit pup".

Harry nodded we headed back towards the cabin stopping and having mom and dad apparate away sev apparate with Harry and I with Hermione when we stopped I knew exactly where we were the children looked confused "where are we" Hermione asked she still hadn't let go of my hand I smoothed my thumb over her hand looking at her and turning to Harry who was standing near Severus a little frazzled himself "this is godric hollow a magic village we're here to visit a couple of people I watched as hermione turned towards Harry before both nodded we walked towards the cemetery going in and heading towards Lilly's grave I heard Harry give an intake of breath " dad" Hermione whispered beside me "are we here to see someone too?" I nodded before crouching down next to my daughter "there's someone I want you to meet this right here" I said pointing to Lily's grave "is your aunt she knew you for only a little over a year but she loved you so much she used to say that once you were old enough to go shopping she was going to steal you away for the day . " I felt her nod against me watching as mom and dad put there Lillie flowers down I took hermione's hand as we walked over setting our flowers on top of everyone else's I sighed 'god Lil's I miss you so much I know Severus does to and he hates he had to leave but now he's with Harry and I'm with hermione and we're gonna do our best by them it's what you and Jenna would have wanted ' I thought before ushering Hermione down a few graves down I saw her look at the name and then back at me "is ...is this mom "

"Yes this is her she was attacked while she was helping Lilly . There guard James Potter tried to protect them but he was to powerful he killed them all and I knew it wouldn't be long they would come looking for me so reluctantly I aparated to an orphanage far enough away from where we lived and left you there Hermione honey you have to believe me I never wanted to leave you there but I didn't know what else to do I headed back a few years later to find you were adopted and they said to a very kind family. I love you I only did what was best ."we put down our flowers for Jenna before Hermione hugged me her grip was tight I held her onto me I put my hand behind her head gently cradling her knowing she was safe . Once we were done we aparated back to candy cottage heading inside we sat the kids down as mom and dad went upstairs to give us some time alone "so are you two ok we know it's not easy and we would have. Done it last year but we didn't want to overwhelm you two."

"I'm glad to know what happened now even if it's not happy "

"Harry?" Severus asked Harry shrugged

"I know the story and I know that moms dead I just ...I. Kinda wish it wasn't true that maybe she's in hiding or something and I could find her like I found you ."

Severus pulled Harry towards him "I know I wish that to but at least we have each other and now I believe it's time for dinner and then I know two children who need to go to bed . "

Severus said . Dinner was a quiet and quick affair we had sandwiches again once the children finished they said goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs to change into their night clothes and go to bed.

Severus and I cleaned up assuring mom and dad that we would have the kitchen clean. once we finished that we headed upstairs to check in on the kids seeing that they were in fact asleep before heading in ourselves to await Christmas morning .

The next day was great the kids woke up early running around the house screaming that it was Christmas I groaned getting up and heading downstairs where mom was scolding the kids abit rather lightly about disturbing people who need sleep they both apologised before sitting down to a breakfast of candied cranberries and french toast . Afterwards the kids opened there gifts they had gotten some new clothes honeydukes candy boxes and each of. Them got a couple of things from the zonko shop the Weasley's even sent them both jumpers with their first initial. The rest of the day was spent just enjoying each other's company and eating great food and for a moment we could forget the problems and threats that we had to deal with it was truly a wonderful Christmas .

 **A/N : Happy Christmas everyone hope you have a wonderful day and if you're reading this maybe you are trying to get away from your crazy family whatever your days like I hope you have a great Christmas and a wonderful new year!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: something they can never take away**

The rest of break was a bit boring the kids got there work checked did any revisions if needed before spending the last two days before school starts back at Hogwarts all in all everyone was excited when students did come back after New year's wood had even sought Harry out before term started asking him about his holiday but before Harry had a chance to tell him anything he started rambling on about how the team can't afford to lose anymore matches and that with his problems with the dementors - Harry listened for the most part but it sounded like wood was about to bench him "I'm practicing" woods looked startled at the interruption "I'm practicing a spell that will ward off the dementors professor lupin said he would help me."

"Oh well then good I would have hated to lose you as a seeker for the term Harry...have you gotten a new broom." That was when Ron decided to open his big mouth "he got himself a firebolt for Christmas"

Woods eyes opened wide and he looked wild "really seriously don't mess with me here Harry."

"I'm mean I did get one but professor McGonagall took it she and some other teachers are stripping it down and checking it for jinxes " wood

Went pale before his face turned to a determined stare "I'll go talk to her Harry ….i'll make her see reason...I mean a fire bolt a real firebolt ….she has to see reason." He said as he walked out of the common room to go look for professor McGonagall . Classes had started the next day and the only class that Harry was looking forward to was his defense class with his uncle and his extra lessons which Harry was quick to remind him of after the lesson had ended .

"Yes I haven't forgotten Harry how about Thursday evenings at 8 ok?"

Harry nodded excited to learn about fighting off dementors and getting to spend time with his uncle. But that didn't last because as he was walking to the great Hall for dinner he walked on Ron and Hermione yelling at each other Harry rolled his eyes walking over seeing his cousin trying to cram books into her bag Harry looked at some of the books wondering if she wasn't straining herself "Hermione don't you think cutting a few of these classes might do you some good "

"Oh what do either of you know I can handle it" she said grabbing the rest of her stuff and walking away "FINE IT'S NO WONDER NO ONE ELSE LIKES YOU" Harry screamed mad that someone he considers a sister would be such a bitch to them.

On Thursday evening right before 8 Harry left the tower for the history of magic classroom where his uncle told him to meet him a few lamps were lit as Harry entered he waited a few minutes before his uncle came in carrying a large case putting it up on professor binns went over the basics of what the patronus charm did and how to produce one and his uncle reassured Harry they would be using a boggart they had tried twice and each time Harry had fainted for a bit his uncle was giving him his third chocolate frog of the evening before trying one more time he watched as his uncle opened the case once more the boggart focused on Harry once again turning into the monstrous creature Harry thought a happy memory determined he turned his wand on the thing " EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a silvery cloud came from the tip of his wand his uncle looked ecstatic as he led the boggart back into the case and locking it Harry slumped down in a nearby chair he was exhausted his uncle walked over to him handing his a honeydukes candy bar "eat the lot of it or your dad and madam pomfrey will have my head ."

"Can I try just one more time uncle remus please" he chuckled

"Not tonight Harry it's almost curfew and you need rest ...next week same time I promise." Harry smiled before helping his uncle set the classroom back before heading back to the tower and going to bed.

Ravenclaw played Slytherin the next week Slytherin won according to wood this was a good thing which translated to wood assigning extra practices in other words Harry was exhausted between extra practices and his uncle's extra lessons with regular classes he had one day a week to do all his homework he was starting to look as frazzled as his cousin . Ron had even commented on it that night he had heard that Hermione had been to multiple classes that were at the same time as the classes they were in together but Harry really didn't care he had to get his dad's essay done he had just started working when wood came in apologizing "I'm sorry Harry I went to talk with McGonagall again about the firebolt and she got right cross with me when I said I wouldn't care if you fell of the broom as long as you caught the snitch first but you know I don't mean it like that right harry"

"It's fine wood I just hope she doesn't keep it longer now to teach us all a lesson" Oliver nodded before heading upstairs mumbling about quidditch .

Soon February started and with it the cold a bitter winter weather which Harry hated but if that wasn't bad the match against ravenclaw was only a few weeks away and Harry STILL didn't have the firebolt back as the match got closer he had begun to pester his gram more about it asking after almost every class he was about to go ask her again but once he got to her desk she glared at him halting his question "No Harry you can not have it back yet I WILL tell you when we're done checking it now stop asking me about it ."

Harry left dejected heading to the defense classroom his uncle had told him to come in the afternoon since he had somewhere to go tonight so they wouldn't be able to meet. They had gone through there usual practice and at the end Harry had a question "uncle remus what's under the dementors hood "

"Well Harry those who could tell us are in no condition to do so"

"They kill them "

"Not quite they suck out the soul of the person there taking the soul from you can exist without your soul as long as your heart and brain work but you would be a shell of yourself. It is the fate that awaits Sirius black."

"He deserves it " Harry said darkly

"You believe that ...anyone deserves that?"

"Well yeah ….for some things " he wanted to tell his uncle about knowing who Sirius black was but he might end up saying something he would regret so instead he opted for keeping his mouth shut and helping his uncle straighten up his classroom before heading back to his common room to study and do homework till dinner but Harry wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone "you might want to watch where you're going Mr. Snape " Harry looked up seeing professor McGonagall standing there "sorry professor"

"I was just looking for you in the common room….here we've tried everything and it doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with it ." Harry couldn't breathe his gram was holding out his firebolt it was beautiful as if nothing had happened to it "i-i. Can have it back ….really"

"Yes you can I think you'll need to get the feeling of the broom before your match Saturday ...oh and Harry do try and win won't you." Harry nodded grabbing the broom and running the rest of the way back to the common room eager to show the team and his friends that he had the broom back once he gave the password everyone swarmed around him wanting to see the broom or congratulating him Fred even said that ravenclaw didn't stand a chance and of course Ron asked if he could ride it after a practice after everyone dispersed Harry had walked over to the only one who didn't crowd them "hey Hermione " she lifted her hand barely acknowledging they were there "there was nothing wrong with the broom"

"Good "she said with a bit of snark

"Hey Ron could you take my broom upstairs and lean it against my trunk." Ron nodded carrying the broom upstairs while Harry turned back to his cousin "are you mad at me "

"Yes " she said slamming her book closed

"What did I do"

"You don't know " Harry shrugged he couldn't recall doing or saying anything

But before Hermione could say more Ron ran down the staircase a bedsheet clutched in his hands "LOOK….LOOK" Ron yelled at his friends showing them what looked like a red spot on his bed sheet "BLOOD SCABBERS HE'S GONE AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR!"

"N-no" Hermione said her voice trembling Ron there's something on the table harry and Hermione leaned forward seeing long ginger cat hairs .

Harry's pov

After the other night Ron was furious at Hermione blaming her cat for killing his rat and she hadn't told me what she was mad at me for so I just left her to stew I hadn't done anything to her she can be such a drama queen It didn't help when I tried to point out that all the evidence pointed to crookshanks eating scabbers she went ballistic "FINE side with Ron I knew you would everything is just my fault right just leave me alone cause no one likes me anyway " she screamed just as professor McGonagall came in she ran past her she didn't say anything I walked past her heading to practice for the game that was tomorrow all throughout practice I couldn't help but think of grams face she looked sad and somewhat disappointed I flew a bit more before woods called time heading inside I saw professor McGonagall and my father standing at the door looking as the team entered the castle some looking back at me some with sympathy .

"Harry we need to talk" my dad said I nodded following them inside and towards the headmaster office once we got up there I saw her one sitting on the bright yellow couch in the headmaster office her arms crossed and streaks of tear stains still on her face "sit" my gram. Instructed me pointing towards the couch

I sat scooting my self away from my irate cousin. "Now" my dad started sitting across from Hermione "your grandmother tells me she saw you two yelling at each other before Hermione ran out of the common room crying what caused that Harry "

"I don't know " I said crossing my arms "she's been acting like this for weeks now she snaps at anything that moves maybe if she was nicer people wouldn't be annoyed with her."

"Harry James Snape that was extremely rude apologize now."

"Why she's the one that's short with everyone"

"Harry James NOW"

"Fine" I turned towards Hermione "I'm sorry you're not annoying there may I go now "

"No you may not young man "gram said "why were you so mad with your cousin"

"She got mad at me about her cat "

"What happened to her cat " gram asked

"Her cat ate ron's rat scabbers and she's -"

"CROOKSHANKS DID NOT EAT RON'S STUPID RAT AND HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH HIM"

"BECAUSE IT ALL POINTS TO THE STUPID CAT WHY DO YOU CARE "

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" dad said "both of you separate corners now" neither of us said anything some doing as we were asked knowing exactly what would happen if we didn't. We stood there for thirteen minutes before being told to sit back down "now hermione would you please calmly tell us why you were so upset "

"It started a few weeks ago I'll admit I'm a bit behind in some of my classes but i've gotten caught up but I had snapped at Harry and he said it's a wonder no one likes me, then after Harry got his broom back Ron had gone to take it upstairs and then came back with cat hair and a stain on his bed sheet that looked like blood he accused my cat of killing and eating scabbers and Harry agrees with him ."

"Harry do you have anything to add"

"Why didn't you tell me you were stressed I could have helped you"

"I guess I could cut some of my schedule it is a bit tight "

"I think that's a splendid idea " gram said standing from her chair "Hermione I'll help you shave off some classes but first I want you two to both apologise to each other then Harry you are free to go "we both nodded apologising to each other and hugging before I was led out by my dad . I spent the rest of the day doing any homework I had so I could focus on the game tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: quidditch and chaos**

Harry had gone down to breakfast the next morning ready for the game this would be the first time he used his firebolt in something other than practice and everyone else wanted to see his broom even some of the ravenclaw players came over wanting to just look at it . At a quarter to eleven both teams headed to there respective locker rooms to get ready before the game and once they were ready and wood had given them a speech on the importance of the game stating that if they lost this game he might actually have to drown himself.

They walked out on the field the Ravenclaw team dressed in blue standing in the middle of the field. Cho-Chang the ravenclaw seeker was the only girl on their team and Harry thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, she had even smiled at him when the teams properly faced each other before starting the game .

Lee Jordan had spent the first ten minutes of the game commenting on Harry's broom until McGonagall had threatened to dismiss him from commentating. Now Gryffindor had possession and Katie bell was headed for the goal Harry flew in the opposite direction to Katie trying to see a small glint of gold that was the snitch zoom past but what he did notice was that cho was tailing him so he flew across the field avoiding a bludger headed towards him he narrowly missed it before flying a bit higher hearing Jordan say they were ahead eight to zero. But before lunch ng Ravenclaw was pulling back they had scored three goals in a row which now meant if cho could get to the snitch before Harry they would win soon Harry saw a glint of gold and a flutter of tiny wings , circling the Gryffindor goal post he started to race towards it before cho came out of nowhere blocking his path he stored not wanting to hit her before the shrill scream of his captain was heard "HARRY DON'T BE A GENTLEMAN KNOCK HER OFF HER DAMN BROOM !" harry then rode upward watching as chi followed 'shes not looking for the snitch she's waiting for me to find it ' Harry thought before coming up with a plan. he dived again, chi thinking he had found the snitch followed, watching as she spiraled before he pulled up fast seeing the game and the snitch again near the ravenclaw side . Harry accelerated he felt himself gaining on the snitch with every second before

"Ahh." Screamed cho pointing Harry looked back seeing three dementors looking up at him he didn't stop to think pulling out his want and casting the spell he had learned from uncle Remus he knew it had shot directly at the dementors but he didn't stop surging forward stretching out his hand closing his hand over the snitch . Madam hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around to see his team crowding around him it only got bigger when the Gryffindor supporters joined the crowd had finally. dispersed some with promise of celebration in the Gryffindor common room Harry was about to go back and change before heading in when he heard a familiar voice behind him "that was quite some patronus," Harry turned around to see his uncle "the dementors didn't affect me at all" his uncle smiled a bit ruffling his hair "that's because they weren't dementors at all come on " his uncle led him to the edge of the field where he could see Crabbe, goyal and Malfoy all being scolded by gram he almost felt sympathy for them….almost . The party had lasted all day and we'll into the night Fred and George had left of an hour or so returning with tons of drinks and sweets the only one not joining in on the festivities was his cousin Hermione had set herself away from the party and was instead doing homework Harry went and sat next to her "did you even come to the match"

"Of course I did….and I'm glad we won but this is due Monday "

Harry resigned to the fact that his cousin was busy gave her a small hug before joining back in the fun . The party went on for awhile longer until professor McGonagall showed up at one in the morning telling them all to go to bed it wasn't long before Harry drifted off to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOO" Harry woke up suddenly moving his bed curtains to see a shadow street bye and hear the common room door slam what's going on Harry heard some of his dorm mates exclaim. Harry saw Ron sitting up in bed someone had lit a lamp and they could see some of his bed curtains had been slashed

"Black! Sirius black!with a knife!"

"What?"

"He was here just now I tell you he was here " they all scrambled out of bed sprinting down the staircase soon most of Gryffindor tower was up asking what had happened Percy had questioned his brother as Ron told him about Sirius black Percy thought maybe he had had a nightmare everyone was now talking about how Sirius black cod be here worried whispers filled the common room before an angry voice cut through it "enough is enough all of you need to be in bed -percy I expect better from you."

"It was my brother Ron ma'am he had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE."

"don't be silly, Weasley how could he have possibly gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him"Ron said pointing to sir cadogan

"Sir cadogan did you just let a man enter Gryffindor tower?"

"Certainly good lady !" Cried sir cadogan there was a stunned silence

"You-you did?" Said professor McGonagall. "But -but the password!"

"He had them the whole weeks. Read them off a little piece of paper!"

She turned back to the crowd her face white "which person "her voice shaky"which foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Silence followed by the smallest if whimpers before Neville Longbottom, slowly raised his hand into the air .

 **A/N:hey guys sorry for the short chapter but it works with the way I want the story to go and sorry for not updating as much as I would like to (which would be everyday) but I am in college and that takes up most of my time thank you for being so patient with me and for putting up with my attrocious grammar .**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: snape meets a Snape**

Harry's pov

No one in Gryffindor tower slept that night and security around the castle had increased dad and uncle Remus had even thought about moving Hermione and I into their quarters but decided that if something more happened then they would move us since even rules had been added to ensure everyone's safety. The fat lady had even come back to guard Gryffindor tower but she said she would only do it if extra guards were posted to ensure her safety the headmaster agreed. Ron had become somewhat of a celebrity around the castle which was totally fine with me he kept going on and on to the first and second years and other houses about how he had apparently fought off Sirius black and single handedly protected his house . Everything else had gone off the rails Neville had to wait for someone to let him into the tower each night and between classes which seemed mortifying and Ron was still a bit peeved at Hermione so Harry had been going between the two but he hadn't seen Hermione aside from classes Hagrid had asked him and Ron to stay after there care of magical creature class to talk about Hermione he said he was a bit disappointed in us not watching out more for our friend seeing as she had come to his hut at least three times in tears or in a rage . Ron had automatically gotten defensive saying that it was her own fault for allowing her cat to eat scabbers I rolled my eyes I knew Hermione still had a lot on her plate but she didn't have to be a shrewd about it . As we were walking back Ron had asked if I was going to the next hogsmeade trip reminding me I still had my cloak which was true but if I used it and got caught my dad or really any of my family would murder me . "Harry you can't " I heard from behind me I turned seeing Hermione standing there her arms crossed "of course he can " Ron said irritated "he doesn't have to listen to you."

Hermione turned to Ron but didn't say anything before turning back to me "you go and I'll….ill tell Gram about the map "

"Oh that's rich ratting out your own cousin because he want to have some fun "

"Sorry I don't want Harry to get killed or have you forgotten Sirius black was here not even a week ago "

Ron just snubbed his nose at her before huffing off back to the common room I looked back at hermione a bit before going to follow Ron . The next day at breakfast Hermione kept giving Harry worried looks he tried to ignore her and eat but each bite felt like lead in his stomach he knew what he wanted to do which was go to hogsmeade but he also knew it was the wrong thing to do. After breakfast was over everyone had thirty minutes to grab anything else they needed before heading off to hogsmeade Harry had stood and watched as everyone left giving a knowing smirk to Ron before Harry goes through the tunnels with his invisibility cloak.

Once Harry met up with Ron they headed towards the shrieking shack making sure no one else was around before Harry took off the hood of his invisibility cloak little did he know someone was looking for him.

Snape had been looking for his son for almost half an hour he hadn't been at the library or in the great Hall he was about to check the quidditch pitch when he saw his niece standing by the one eyed witch statue ... peculiar but maybe she knew where Harry was.

"Miss lupin do you know where Mr Snape is ?" I watched as her eyes darted towards the statue a thought crossed my mind but I hoped for Harry's sake I was wrong . "Did he leave the castle " once again she said nothing "am I correct in assuming this is where you caught Mr Snape sneaking in the castle last time " slowly she nodded I sighed "why don't you go enjoy your day miss lupin I think I can welcome Mr Snape when he returned ."

"-I but sir "

"It would do you well to listen to me miss lupin as right now I am not in the best mood "

She nodded before leaving I knew there was only twenty minutes left for this trip so I expected Harry back soon .

Harry had gone to zonko giving Ron his stuff to put in his room before heading back but decided to check the map first he saw his dad out side the one eyed witch passage I quickly found another way in that would bring me out at the dungeons I took it and thankfully it worked I walked where my dad was waiting "hey Dad what are you looking at "

"Harry where did you come from …." He looked down" your covered in dirt "

"Yea sorry I was at the quidditch pitch practicing for the cup this weekend and I tried to do a flip not to far from the ground but I um fell ." Harry watched as his dad eyed him thinking "well I needed to speak with you about something but I couldn't find you regrettably I didn't check the pitch."

"Ok what did you wanna talk about " Harry asked as they walked back towards his quarters " well your uncle knows your busy this weekend with the ending of the quidditch season but was wanting to continue your lessons after if that's ok with you." Harry nodded "yes that would be great "

After that Severus sent Harry on his way glad that the boy hadn't left the castle like he thought .

 **A/N: IM BACK ...so I have not abandoned this story I try and update at least once a month twice if I'm not overworked or overloaded with homework but I do see everyones comments and I do want to write more but right now my schedule is pretty tight I do have the next three days off with only some work to do so I may try to get one more chapter out before Monday . I do have a plan so just stick with me /***


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Hermione explodes**

Harry had headed back to his common room after talking with his dad glad that he hadn't been caught he had told Ron everything who thought his friend was now a bloody genius when Hermione came up to the pair "come to lecture or nag at us " Ron said rudely "No" said Hermione her lip was trembling she looked a mess "I just thought you should know ….hagrid lost his case , Buckbeak's going to be executed.

Hermione told them about what she had discussed with Hagrid earlier that day he said that Malfoys dad had frightened the committee so they did whatever he wanted she said Hagrid was a mess when she left to tell them . "Won't there be an appeal" Harry asked "of course " Hermione said "but I don't see any hope ….nothing will change."

"Yes it will," Ron said "You won't have to do all the work alone Hermione we will help you " harry nodded along before either of the boys knew what happened Hermione flung her arms around them hugging them before quickly drawing herself away "thank you ...both of you and ….ron ….im really really sorry about scabbers "

"It's alright Hermione I mean he was old and I think our friendship mean more than some old rat. "

The new safety measures on the school made it impossible for the trio to go visit Hagrid so the only time they saw him aside from meals was during care of magical creatures class it was after one of these classes where Hagrid had gotten emotional and had dismissed them early before retreating back to his hut "Look at him blubber -have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic "he said loudly so the rest of the class heard "and he's supposed to be our teacher "Harry being closer had pushed Malfoy telling him to shut up and Ron was about to confront Malfoy but Hermione got there first-hand SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face Malfoy had fallen over and Hermione went in again delivering punch after punch no one moved watching the usually Calm girl "Don't you DARE call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- evil-son of a bi-"

"HERMIONE!"Harry said trying to pull his cousin off the boy who was now covered in purple and blue bruises Harry and Ron pulled Hermione back as she screamed at them to let her go . While Hermione was restrained Malfoy and his goons ran running back towards the castle no doubt to get Hermione in trouble . They all headed back towards the castle before heading towards charms class when the three were stopped by there head of house whose lips were set in a thin line Mr weasley might I suggest you head to charms Miss lupin and Mr Snape are needed in the headmaster office." Ron nodded practically running away from the irate professor "come along " she said turning and heading to the headmaster office coming to the golden owl and saying the password we both headed up the spiral staircase worried about what was going to happen when we got to the top we saw grandpa Albus sitting behind his desk and two chairs in front of it grandma min left as we sat to go teach her fifth year class . "Now " grandpa Albus said " Mr malfoy was just admitted to the hospital wing for a broken nose and bruised ribs he and a few others say that you two were the main instigates and started the fight, is this true ?"

We both nodded

"I see well then would either of you care to explain why you attacked another student before I contact your father's."

Well Harry started "I pushed Malfoy knocking him into the mud then hermione jumped him once he was beat up I pulled her off let him get up . "

" Is this true miss lupin "

"Yes sir " Hermione said dropping her gaze to the floor .

"Very well then you two stay here I'll be back momentarily."

Albus had left more than likely to call their parents In, sure enough a few minutes grandpa Al came back with two very unimpressed looking fathers.

Hermione pov

We were in such trouble I felt as if I would be sick I couldn't believe I did that it was ….it was horrid …..it was bloody …..it felt wonderful besides Malfoy deserved it and I would be sure to tell my father that when he got here .

Once they were there in front of us though I had lost some of my previous bravery "well young lady what do you have to say for yourself fighting another student what came over you." My father asked I felt small as he looked right at me my dad could be intimidating when he wanted to "well...I mean...I .it wasn't completely my fault he was being rude and Insulting a teacher doesn't that count for something ."

"It might " uncle sev said "if the two of you "he said glaring at Harry and me in turn"had gone about it the right way going to tell another adult or by simply ignoring Mr. Malfoy ."

"Sorry" Harry said from beside me as his dad told him to head to their quarters after dinner and I knew I should probably say the same but I honestly didn't feel bad about punching Malfoy if I had another chance I would probably punch him again . "Hermione anything to say" my dad asked I shook my head deciding then I wasn't going to apologise . "Alright please come to our quarters after dinner I think we have a few things to discuss "

my eyes widened "WAIT are you saying your going to punish us for standing up for a friend "

"Harry's punishment and your own are two entirely different things pup but you and I do need to speak soon you will come down to my quarters after dinner is over or I will come find you and bring you there trust me when I say you do not want to me to have to come and get you now you two have missed charms so it will soon be time for lunch I suggest you both head there and we will see you later ." Harry left followed by uncle sev and grandpa Al leaving only my father and I in the huge office I glad my lips set in a firm line much like grams "aren't you going to head to lunch ." I got up leaving not even bothering to answer my father or look at him as I headed in the opposite direction of the great Hall I didn't know where I was going but knew I had to get away so I headed where I could be truly alone ….the forbidden forest .


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: who's there**

Harry and Ron had gotten worried when Hermione didn't show up for lunch, and even more worried when she wasn't in DADA or transfiguration . Both teachers had asked Harry if he had seen his cousin but he hadn't seen her since the meeting in his grandfather's office . So where was she?

Hermione pov

I had been sitting in a clearing in the forest I had watched as early afternoon turned to evening, I knew by now that I had missed dinner but it was peaceful here I knew I shouldn't be here but I couldn't take everyone's expectation.

I should probably head back before I get in more trouble. I went to get up when I heard a squeak from behind me I jump looking behind me seeing...a rat. not just any rat it's scabbers I can see the small missing finger I gently scoop up the rat knowing Ron will be so happy to have his pet back. I got up to leave when I hear a low growl coming from behind me. I turn and am met by a large black dog.

Remus pov

I was LIVID my daughter had completely disregarded me, she hadn't gone to lunch nor to her last two classes then she didn't show up for dinner she was going to be in a world of trouble when I find her. I headed up to Gryffindor tower giving the fat lady the password before entering seeing Harry sitting by a table working on some of his homework, once he sees me I walk towards him stopping just short of the table "do you know where she is Harry."

"No I'm sorry Uncle Remus no one's seen her all evening."

"Thank you Harry now if I'm not mistaken you are supposed to head down to your father's quarters soon " I watched as my nephew's cheeks turned red as he grabbed his things quickly leaving the room. I left soon after doing a point me spell for Hermione and felt my heart plummet as I found some shredded fabric near the whomping Willow I quickly sent a patronus to Severus quarters telling him about hermione asking him to inform father of what I'd found.

Harry's pov

I had headed down to my father's quarters like my uncle had said opening the door and heading towards the parlor seeing a note on the coffee table

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I had some detentions to serve tonight but I should be back before your homework please behave._

 _Love:dad_

 _From the desk of Severus Snape_

 _Potions Master_

 _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

I put the note down and was just about to start on my essay when I saw my uncle's patronus it gave a message "Severus I fear Hermione been taken I found some fabric from her sweater by the whomping Willow I'm going to check the forest then head to the passage in the tree please inform father and I'll head back to take my medi-" I stopped listening grabbing my wand and running from the room, heading out where the whomping Willow is if Hermione was in trouble I had to go help her.

Remus pov

I had just finished checking the forest and while I'm sure she could have been there she certainly wasn't now I clutched the bit of her fabric in my hand it held a scent of my daughter but also one I hadn't seen or smelled since my youth.

Harry's pov

I had headed towards the whomping Willow and had gotten through to a dark tunnel as I went further in the tunnel began to rise and twist and further ahead was a light I followed it into a very disordered and dusty room. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls and the windows were boarded up . Every bit of furniture was broken as if someone had smashed them . Off to the right Harry had seen a staircase and heard some noise coming from upstairs, I rushed up the stairs seeing a room with a door ajar heading in I saw Hermione sitting on a four poster bed clutching her arm close to her I went to sit beside her

"Hermione-are you okay?"

"N-no he….i...he was a dog-it,he dragged me away."

"Where's the dog?"

"It's not a dog." Hermione moaned. The pain clear on her face.

"Harry it's a trap-"

"What-"

"HE'S the dog ….he's an animagus…"

She was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. A mass of filthy,matted hair hanging below his elbows. His eyes barely shining above the deep dark bags under his eyes along with his pale waxy skin he looked horrid as if he were a corpse...but it was worse it was Sirius Black.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: everything is not as it seems  
the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. A mass of filthy,matted hair hanging below his elbows. His eyes barely shining above the deep dark bags under his eyes along with his pale waxy skin he looked horrid as if he were a corpse...but it was worse it was Sirius Black.

HPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I thought you'd come and help your friend."his voice was horrible as if he had gotten out of the habit of using it "your father James would have done the same for me .Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful….it will make things much easier…" The taunt about James had rang in Harry's ears he had wanted to correct black about his father and insist he keep his mouth shut about the dead though James wasn't his real father he had given his life to try and protect him and his mother. Harry was mad he wanted to hurt this man he was one of the reasons his mother wasn't with him now he started moving to lunge at Sirius ready to attack him when Hermione pulled him back."please ….harry please don't." Hermione then looked towards black

"if you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill me too."

"Oh no my dear girl only one will die tonight " black said his grin widening

"why" Harry spat "didn't matter last time did it when you killed pettigrew and all those muggles." "Harry STOP" Hermione whimpered worried this crazed man would attack and kill them at any moment.

Harry finally did lunge at black, not caring that he was;taller, stronger ,and had a wanting to avengers his mother and James, wanting to let out all the anger he had bottled up Harry grabbed for his wand pointing it towards black. now was his chance he was going to kill black ...he had to kill black this was his chance. The seconds went by and still Harry hadn't shot a single spell at the man. the room had gone deathly silent until a new sound came muffled footsteps came from downstairs Hermione screamed "WERE UP HERE PLEASE HELP SIRIUS BLACK UP HERE." Harry grasped his wand tighter, this was his chance he had to do it now he thought as the footsteps now thundered up the stairs ...but Harry still hadn't done it . The door of the room burst open Harry turned around as professor Lupin came into the room his face bloodless,his wand raised and ready . His eyes flicked over to Hermione cowering on the bed. then to Harry Standing there with his wand pointed at Sirius Black .

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted .Harry's wand flew out of his hand ;as did hermione's . Lupin caught them all then moved into the room, Harry stood there feeling empty. He hadn't done it . His nerve failed him. Black was going to be handed back to the dementors. Lupin spoke up in a tense voice"Where is he , Sirius?" Harry looked quickly at his uncle. He didn't understand who was he talking about? He turned to look at black again. Blacks face was quite expressionless. For a few moments he didn't move at all. Then very slowly he pointed towards Hermione mystified. "But then…," Lupin muttered, staring at black intently as if he could read his mind ,"...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless-"- Lupin's eyes widened ,as though he was seeing something beyond black , Something none of the rest could see, "-unless he was the one … unless you switched ...without telling me?"

"Uncle R-remus what's going on-?" Harry asked but he never finished the question,because what he saw next left his voice to die in his throat . He watched as his uncle lowered his wand and slowly walk towards black before he embraced black like a brother . Harry looked at Hermione both of them looked confused and betrayed."I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed . Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off of the bed and was pointing at her dad ,wild-eyed. "You-you-"

"Hermione"

"You and him"

"Love calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone I've been covering for you" hermione's voice cracked at the end as a sob escaped her slow tear starting to roll down her face. "You've been his friend "she whispered just enough to be heard "let me explain I wasn't sirius' friend but I am now listen-."

"NO!" Hermione screamed "Harry don't trust him , he...he's been helping black into the castle he's a werewolf !"

"I have not been helping black into the castle but I do not deny it I am a werewolf." Hermione made to move back a bit but fell back with a whimpered of pain Her father started to go towards her looking concerned, but she gasped as he came towards her. "Stay away from me you werewolf!" Lupin stopped dead in his tracks slowly backing away with a desperate look on his face "I meant to tell you how long have you known?"

"Ages I was going to ask you about it later .I had read ahead in the defence text and it all clicked your monthly departures or trips why I could never go with you I checked the lunar charts and it confirmed my suspicions."

"But why would you Help A Killer like black." Harry asked

"I have not been helping Sirius ,give me a chance to explain...look-"He separated Harry and hermione's wands and threw them back to their owner; Harry caught his, stunned.

"There your armed we're not . Now will you listen?" Harry didn't know what to think. Was this a trick?"Of you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?"

"I didn't I did a point me spell for my daughter who no one had seen since this afternoon ."he said giving appointed look at his 13 year old daughter who was at the moment looking towards the ground. Remus stopped pacing looking towards his daughter who throughout the whole thing still had a rat held close to her."can I have a look at the rat in your hand hermione."She hesitated a moment before thinking "what's a silly old rat have to do with anything."

"That's not a rat" black said.

"What do you mean of course it's a rat. " Harry said from beside Hermione. "no" Lupin said. "He's a wizard -an animagus by the name of Peter pettigrew."

"Your both mental."Hermione said

"Peter pettigrew is dead " Harry said pointing to black "he killed him twelve years ago!"

"I meant to "black said softly in an almost whisper "but I won't fail this time" he said as he lunged towards Hermione "SIRIUS NO!" Remus screamed, grabbing Sirius around the torso and pulling him away from this daughter. There was a squeaky sound everyone turned towards the door seeing scabbers trying to escape. Remus grabbed his daughters wand which she had sat next to her on the bed and began shooting off spells, he shot spell after spell till he finally got one to hit the rat. Harry and Hermione watched as Ron's pet rat suddenly turned into a plump and rather unkempt looking man who was missing one before them was someone most of the wizarding world thought dead …peter pettigrew.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Peter pettigrew ...ew**

"Well hello Peter" Lupin said as though talking to an old friend "long time no see."

"S-Sirius….R-Remus…my old friends " his voice was squeaky,

Black rose his wand ready to attack, Remus grabbed his arm warning him to wait.

"We've been talking Peter about that night we know ...you were their secret keeper ...and you knew if you sold them out to Voldemort that one of us would come after you ...and now because of YOU James and Lily are dead because of YOU and your death eater friends my wife is dead." remus's voice wavered

"Dad ..?"

"Yes Hermione"

"if scab-er this man really is a death eater then why in the three years of sleeping in the same room as Harry has he never tried to harm him?"

"there you see" said pettigrew his voice squeaky and horse at the same time "such a smart girl you- "

"Quiet don't you dare speak to her," Lupin said a growl in the back of his voice.

"What are you going to do Remus we were such good friends remember."

"We're going to kill you like you KILLED JAMES AND LILY!"

"I didn't mean too" Harry winced at the whiney tone the man's voice had taken,

"What would you have done in my position."

"DIED WE WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY OUR FRIENDS."

Peter squeaked before looking around seeing Harry he ran towards him his hands on his shoulder as he spoke to him quickly."your father he wouldn't have wanted me killed Harry he he would have shown me mercy!" Remus quickly pulled Peter off of Harry as Sirius and Remus circled Peter ready to kill him "you should have realized Peter that if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would "

"NO!" Harry cried out the two men turned to look at him their wands still trained on pettigrew.

"Harry this man-" his uncle started,

"I know what he's done, but we'll take him to the castle an-" Harry was interrupted as pettigrew kneeled down "bless you your so kind." he kept repeating even going as to touch Harry's shoes "get off!" Harry snarled kicking Peter away. "I said we would take you to the castle after that the dementors can have you." Peter tensed hearing this as his hands were tied behind his back and his former friends led everyone out and back towards the whomping Willow.

On the way Sirius had started up a conversation with the children "sorry for the bite dear girl I reckon it hurts a bit. "

"Not really it's scraped and was sprained but I fixed it before we left."

"Well in my defence I was going for the rat. Im very sweet as a dog James even suggested once that I make the change permanent."

they had finally gotten back through the tunnel everything had been fine Harry had made sure hermione's leg was ok before everyone noticed the full moon Remus had had his wand still trained on pettigrew when he noticed the moonlight he felt his body slowly shifting, "Remus ..Remus did you remember to take your potion tonight." Sirius said as he rushed to his friend motioning for the kids to move away.

As sirius was trying to contain remiss Peter had gotten hold of remus's wand he quickly used it Harry had tried to disarm him but was too late they watched as he changed back into a rat and ran away . Remus had fully changed now he had grown in stature and fangs pulled out from his furry mouth his ears perked up like a wolf .

"Dad.."Hermione questioned not used to seeing him like this. he snarled turning towards the two his eyes yellow. a small whimpered left his mouth before turning to a howl.

Sirius yelled at the kids to run the werewolf was about to advance on Harry and Hermione. sirius in his dog form attacked the wolf pulling him away .

Harry had gone running to try and help Sirius watching as the two men one a werewolf one an animagus fought. off in the distance was another wolf howl the werewolf looked up letting go of the animagus dog and heading towards the sound of the other wolves. After he left Harry ran towards Sirius side seeing him hurt he knew he had to try and get him back to the castle, but before he could try to bring him up he felt the air turn cold looking up he watched as tons of dementors swarmed around the two of them. he shot off the spell he had been learning with his uncle but there were too many of them. Just as Harry was going to give he saw what looked to be a doe in white light stream across the lake sending all the dementors away Harry watched as the doe resseded before everything went black .


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28:hospitals and three turns

"Harry….Harry" Harry could feel himself seeming to wake up but it wasn't like first thing in the morning waking up in the dorms or in his room at the cottage, no this was more like getting thrown right into being awake ...it felt awful but then he remembered, "I saw .. my mum."

"What!" Hermione said from beside him. He looked up at her, "across the lake she was there she saved me-"

"But …. Harry your mother she's-"

"Dead I know I'm just telling you what I saw!"

"Harry there about to perform the kiss we have to stop them"

"You mean there going to kill him." Harry asked standing up from his bed. "No" Hermione said "it's worse there going to suck out his soul." It was then that the headmaster walked in.

"Grandpa Al you have to do something Sirius …. he's innocent."

"It's true sir scabbers well Ron's rat it's Peter pettigrew."

"Sir please you have to believe us."

"Oh I do children….but the ministry doesn't always believe the word of thirteen years old witches and wizards but you know a funny thing time... Miss Lupin you know the rules,three turns should do and if you succeed more than one innocent life can be saved." Hermione nodded as Dumbledore left,b grabbing out a necklace wrapping it around Harry's neck Harry tried to grab at the end of the necklace where an hourglass sat but Hermione slapped his hand away. Harry watched as the scene around them changed and the room began it get a bit brighter when it stopped Hermione took off the necklace from around Harry's neck placing back around her own Before looking up at the clock above the door "7:30" she said turning towards Harry "where were we at 7:30…"

"I don't know-" Harry said "I was at dinner where were you" Hermione seemed lost in thought before she grabbed Harry's hand pulling him forward "Come on and we can't be seen" Hermione said dragging Harry out from the hospital wing and down a flight of stairs. they had ended up near the exit leading towards Hagrid's hut when Hermione stopped causing Harry to run into her a bit and see what was in front of them he could see Hermione! Harry turned towards his cousin,"Hermione why are their two of you?" Hermione sighed before digging out the necklace that she had used earlier "THIS is a time turner Harry it's how I've been getting to my lessons all year."

"How did you get it ...when did you get it ?"

"Gram gave it to me once we got to the school with clear instructions on what I could and Couldn't use it for and the consequences if I miss used it ."Just behind the other Hermione they heard a small squeak looking they could see as Hermione found scabbers Harry got up ready to grab him before Hermione pushed him back down "Harry I know what you want but you can't"

"Hermione you can't expect me to sit here and watch the man who helped get my mother killed getaway."

"You have to!" She said almost growling. They watched then as Sirius came out from the side pouncing on Hermione and dragging her away to the shack . "What do we do now"

"Come with me " they walked back past the part of the forest towards hagrids hut. "Do you remember what Dumbledore said?" Harry looked at her blankly. "He said if we succeed more than one life can be saved ."

"Who are we having near hagrids ...hagrids was at dinner with Grandpa Al and the minister "

"Exactly Harry with all of them at dinner we can save Buckbeak."

"Oh"Harry said as they got to the hut seeing Buckbeak tied to a post . Harry went to untie the bird but once he did the bird wouldn't budge. Hermione knew the only way the bird would move was if it got something she noticed the rack of dead ferrets hanging a line of them around her neck and grabbing one "Buckbeak here come get the nice dead ferret" she said as she moved back towards the woods the creature followed . Once they were well into the forest she threw him his treat . He trotted off to enjoy it Harry walked next to her "what do we do now "Harry asked looking to see the hill where the whomping Willow was and where they would later come out of . "Now we wait." Hermione said as she sat. They both sat there watching the early dusk turns to night they watched as Harry ran into the tree then as Remus came soon after. It was later when they saw everyone come out from the Willow watching as their uncle turned again before being tackled by Sirius they watched as Harry followed about to be attacked before Hermione let put a wolfish howl "what are you doing?" Harry asked anxiously. "Saving your life." she replied only to watch as the werewolf started to come towards them.

"You didn't think this all the way through did you?" Harry asked pulling out his wand as they ran away hiding behind a tree.

"Not entirely no." Hermione admitted following in grabbing out her wand. The werewolf was searching for them it had come up on them about to attack when buckbeak came out clawing at the beast causing it to run away ."Uncle Lupins having a really bad night " Harry said before remembering the lake they ran back watching as the dementors sucked away their souls "this is horrible."

"Don't worry "Harry said "my mum will come." After a few more minutes hermione placed her hand on his shoulder "no one's coming Harry."

"No she's going to come!"

"Your dying the both of you" hermione whispered Harry ran out after hearing that everything coming together as he lifted his wand shouting out "EXPECTO PATRONUM." After that they had to save Sirius taking buckbeak they flew over the forest towards the tower on the school. Getting him out before heading to an open turned to the two once they landed "I will be forever grateful for this to both of you… you know Harry it saddens me to think that your not really James son, but I did know your father at one time such a stickler for the rules. Remus brought out good traits in him but your mother..she was such a wonderful woman and I know she would be proud of the young man your growing up to be." Harry turned away letting a small tear run down his check before watching Sirius ride off with buckbeak. After he left Hermione turned to Harry "we have to go," she said as they ran up towards the hospital wing stopping just before dumbledore locked the door.

"well " he asked.

"we did it their both free."

"Did what." their Grandpa asked a small smile in place."goodnight" they both re-entered the hospital wing in Time to watch as they disappeared. both heading to their separate beds going and falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Leaving and the fall out

Harry's pov

We had both been in the hospital wing for the last three days. Dad had scolded us once he heard what had happened. Uncle Remus had come the morning after to check in on us make sure hermione and I were ok, but the whole time he acted strangely finally the afternoon of the third day we were released from the hospital wing . We were going to go outside and spend time with Ron, but before we could we were called to the headmaster's office. Getting there I looked at the gargoyle statue "cherry tart" I said watching as the owl moved revealing the stairs to Grandpa Al's office . When we got to the top we noticed only Uncle Remus was there but uncle Remus had his trunk with him ."Hello Harry, Hermione" uncle Remus said

"come sit I need to talk with you two."

"Have you been sacked." Hermione asked worried.

"No darling I haven't been sacked , I resigned, actually. "

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It seems someone let slip the nature of my condition. Soon the owls will start arriving and parents will not want ...well they won't want someone like me teaching their children."

"What about the headmaster he could-" Hermione stated before uncle Remus interrupted her "the headmaster has risked quite enough on my behalf besides I'm used to things like this now anyway ."

"What are going to do?" I asked my voice catching in my throat.

"Don't worry about me." he said looking at both of us,

"as it is I have to do some work for your grandfather this summer so I might not be around much."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"That's between me and Grandpa Al, don't worry darling" he said crouching down between us Hermione nodded a few tears going down her face . Her dad wiped them with the pad of his thumb.

"When do you leave. " I asked he smiled sadly at us.

"right now I'm afraid but I had to say goodbye to my favorite nephew and daughter .I want both of you to look out for each other. Hermione Severus has agreed to take care of you while I'm gone please behave and I'll try and contact you when I get the chance ." Hermione nodded hugging her dad once she let go he looked to Harry

"why do you look so miserable Harry ."

"None of it made any difference …. Pettigrew escaped. "

"Didn't make any ...Harry it made all the difference in the world you uncovered the truth. Saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. If I am proud of anything it is of how much you two have learned this year. So now I have to say goodbye to you both. ...oh and Harry your map is waiting for you in your trunk use it well and both of you don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." With that I hugged my cousin as uncle Remus left through the floo.

-LINEBREAK-

Hermione pov

School had ended over a month ago Harry had been fine he spent his time mostly outside practicing quidditch I spent my time trying to figure out where my father had gone a whole month and I hadn't heard anything . Harry and I had figured out that he was accompanying Sirius black to safe houses and watching to keep him safe from the ministry. Grandma min and Grandpa Al had also been gone most of the summer dealing with the ministry since grandpa was part of the wizmount and Grandma min was the main representative for Hogwarts . So most of the summer it had just been me Harry and uncle Sev I was just about to go and see what everyone wanted for lunch when there was a tap at the kitchen window it was an owl there were two letters one , one for uncle Sev and one unmarked. I opened the unmarked one as it didn't name who it was addressed to anyone it was my dad's handwriting but I certainly wasn't for me

To whom it may concern ,

IMoony, have found a place for HQ with padfoot we have evaded the ministry though we will not be staying at HQ we'll inform you when we reach another safe place an ally is meeting us in Westminster and allowing us to stay there until we can move sadly truly . Moony I

I resealed the letter with a quick charm knowing I would be in trouble for reading it . I sat the mail on the tray table by the window before Grabbing the owl a treat and sending it on its way . I moved to the library sitting on the window seat I didn't notice when someone came in

"Hermione." I jumped, turning to see uncle Severus behind me.

"uncle Severus you gave me a fright ."

"I'm sorry are you alright you seem a bit aloof recently."

"I know I'm sorry ...i just miss my dad."

"Umm ...you know your grandfather used to have to go on trips like these especially in your father and I last few years at Hogwarts I would usually stay home with mum while Remus went off with his friends but sometimes he would stay home to we would sit here in the library and look out the window to see when dad would come home eventually we stopped knowing he would come home and so will your dad ." Later that week Harry and I had gotten invited to spend the last bit of summer with the Weasley's as they were going to the quidditch world cup and wondered if Harry and I would accompany them uncle Sev said we could go as long as we behaved so near the middle of August we headed to the burrow not knowing what they next year would bring .


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone so this is the end of the second Harry Potter or is he book there will be a third and be on the lookout for a one shot book about Remus and Severus being adopted and growing up with Minerva and Albus as parents pm me with request if there's anything specific you want to see in the one shot book


End file.
